


Howl With Me

by Peanutbutter_Brain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutter_Brain/pseuds/Peanutbutter_Brain
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are mates, and want to start a family.Basically, this is just something I'm throwing together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda new here. All mistakes are my own.

It's a cold winter evening, snow laced the ground, the moon high in the sky. It's quiet, almost too quiet. Paws softly padding the snow, a big breathe in, then out, still nothing, unable to find the scent anywhere. She moves on, deciding the other must be somewhere else. She comes to a clearing, scanning the area surrounded by trees, a few bushes and the shore of a lake _this is too open, she won't be here_ she thinks to herself. She walks over to the shrubs, trying to find just the faintest scent, a trail, anything that said her mate was here.

She pads around, nose low to the ground, she finds it _gotcha!_ As she follows the scent, weaving through the trees and the shrubs, turning up the snow, the scent is getting stronger, she slows right down and pokes her muzzle through the shrubs. _Nothing? What?_ She growls low, she knows her mate is good at hiding, but this time is different. How can the scent be this strong and yet, she's nowhere to be seen, there's paw prints all over the snow, making them hard to follow, _Clarke, where are you?_ She keeps wandering, trying to pick up a sense of direction.

Her anxiety flares, _this isn't right_. She's starting to panic, she sees only what the moonlight touches. Nothing but trees and snow in every direction. She gives in and howls, howls as loud as she can. Before she can open her eyes, she's taken to the ground, her mate barks in victory and nudges Lexa’s belly with her nose. She moves behind the shrubs and starts to shift back and Lexa does the same.

“Clarke that wasn’t funny, I really didn’t know where you were.”  
“Really Lex? Isn't that kind of the point?”  
Lexa looks at Clarke unamused by Clarke's response, it is the point, but it still made her nervous “I know, but where were you really hiding?”  
Clarke grins at her “I was in a tree, where else could I have been?” Clarke tries so hard not laugh at herself

“Ah yes, the trees. Of course” Lexa chuckles, “I would almost believe you Clarke, except wolves can climb about as good as they can walk wearing a pair of socks.” Lexa states as if it wasn’t so obvious. Clarke is bent over laughing hysterically.

“Maybe we could try that when we get home?” Clarke says through tears, it's good to be reminded that Lexa has a pretty good sense of humour. She smiles at Lexa’s stoic face. “Alright sore loser, I'll show you.” She holds let hand out for Lexa to take “Then maybe we can find our clothes, ‘cause _shit_ it's cold out here now.”

Lexa takes Clarke's and they head through a few trees and stop and just in front of a dugout, the perfect size and depth to hide in. “I must admit Clarke, this was pretty smart of you” Lexa says with a mischievous grin.

“Geez Lex, give me some credit, we’ve been doing this for years now, I'm pretty sure I've picked up a few tips and tricks.” Clarke wants to be offended by her mates comment, but she can't, not when she used to be so terrible and scent masking and hiding. Lexa laughs at her and squeezes her hand.

They're heading back to where they stashed their clothes on the edge of the woodlands, enjoy the moonlight and the noises the night life bring, it's calming, it's peaceful, it beautiful.

They put their clothes back on and make their way to Lexa’s car, just as Clarke speaks “Babe, maybe, just maybe, we can stop and get a late night snack, maybe that 24 hour Chinese place?” Clarke pouts in Lexa’s direction, she knows it's going to be a tough sell, she knows how Lexa feels about Chinese food. “Then we go home, wrap ourselves up in those thick blankets I know you love,” Clarke pauses, trying to read Lexa’s face “maybe continue the conversation we were having last night?” It's risky, and she knows it. Lexa pauses and faces Clarke, looking into those deep blue eyes.

“Well we did get a little… distracted.” Lexa says as she starts up the car.

“Distracted? You call falling asleep getting distracted?” they both laugh about it. Life as been a little in the way lately, and there hasn't really been a lot of time for each other, or the things they want to do. “I know things have been a bit crazy lately Lex, I mean tonight has been the first time in like two months that we've gone out for a run, just to shift and stretch our legs.” Lexa understands, they do need to make more time. “I get it babe, I promise, after this week things will start to slow down and there will be a lot more time,” Lexa leans over the center console and kisses Clarke’s neck “a lot. More. Time”.

“Promise?” Clarke says, turning her head to give Lexa more access to her neck.  
“I promise.”

Lexa walks through the door of her home, she's had a long, tiring week, she knows its taken a lot out of both herself and Clarke, but she has the perfect way to make it up to her. She puts her keys in the bowl and her phone, wallet and the food she picked up on her way on the kitchen counter. “Clarke baby, I'm home!” she calls out, receiving nothing in response “where are you?” she starts to wander around the house. She knows Clarke is home, her car is here. She makes her way up the stairs and heads to their bedroom. She sees the door is shut, gently opening it, she sighs, relieved to see that Clarke is on the bed. She takes a breathe, that’s when she realizes something is off. “Clarke?” she says softly so she doesn’t startle her.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice is so small, Lexa almost missed it. Lexa makes her way to the bed and gently sits down, and places her hand to rest on the side of Clarkes calf, moving her thumb across it, letting Clarke know she is there.

“Baby I'm here,” she says giving Clarkes leg a gentle squeeze, “what's going on? Are you okay?” Lexa knows Clarke can be a bit like a baby deer sometimes, you have to wait for her to make the first move, wait for her to come to you. Sometimes, it isn't that easy. Lexa moves a little bit closer, she starts pumping out calming pheromones', letting the alpha sooth it's mate. Clarke rolls over so that she is facing Lexa reaching out to place her hand on her cheek.

“I love you Lex, so much.” Clarke says with a small smile, looking deep into Lexa emerald greens, she can tell Lexa is feeling scared, and nervous, _can't miss those pheromones_ not matter how strong she is.

Clarke moves to lie on her back, holding Lexa’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You're scaring me Clarke,” Lexa tries to stay calm, waiting for Clarke to give her more information.

“Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, our discussion about maybe starting a family, and it turns out that my heat and your rut, synced and hit at the same time?” Clarke says calmly, still holding on to Lexa’s hand, moving to place it on her tummy.

“Yeah, it's a bit hard to forget Clarke, we had to buy a new bed.” Lexa says as her eyes glaze over remembering the days fondly, it's not every heat things become so… animalistic. A squeeze on her hand brings Lexa back to reality “that doesn’t tell me what's wrong though Clarke, usually when I get home with dinner, you're pouncing on me to get to the food.” She smiles at Clarke, “Dinner is here, by the way” she adds, just to be sure, “can you please tell me what's going on?”

Clarke looks at Lexa and smiles _geez she can be thick_ “Think Lex, take a big breathe in,” she watches as Lexa does so. Nothing. “Really?” still a blank face “is your nose blocked?” Lexa shakes her head.

“Something does smell different, but have no idea what it is, kind like distress mixed with… _limes_?” It’s a mass of confusing.  
“Lex, look at your hand.” Clarke’s face is beaming as she looks at her mate, who looks like she's trying to solve the question of the universe.  
“No?” Lexa says in disbelief “No way. Are you serious Clarke?!”  
“Yeah Lex. We're pregnant.” Clarke sits up, waiting for Lexa to do something, anything.  
“This is real? A baby, babies maybe, holy crap!” a smile breaks her face, she stands up and Clarke moves to sit on the edge of the bed smiling watching her alpha. “this is going to be amazing Clarke, a little you, or, or a little me, this is happen-“.  
“Lex? Lexa?” Clarke is on her quick, tapping her face, she runs to the bathroom and grabs a face washer, running it under cold water a wrings it out. Running back over to Lexa and starts dabbing her face and neck “Lexa? Come on babe.”  
“Clarke?” Lexa says softly as she comes to. “Why are we on the floor?”  
“You fainted babe, you're okay, just stay down for a bit. I'm right here.” She says running the cloth over her forehead. “Wanna’ tell me how that happened?”  
Lexa looks at her shyly “I guess I got a bit too excited.” She places her hand on Clarke’s cheek, “we’re going to be parents.” Clarke leans forward, kissing Lexa’s soft lips and moving her hand behind her neck holding her there.  
They pull apart just enough that their lips aren't touching. “parents” Clarke whispers. She pulls back a bit more, “come on, get on the bed, I'll get you a water and bring dinner up here.” She gives Lexa a quick kiss and moves to help her up and set her on the bed.  
“Clarke I can do it, you need rest” Lexa says and she moves to stand up. Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s chest pushing her down. “Lexa you just fainted, and I'm **just** pregnant, there will plenty of time to rest. She chuckles as she walks out of the room to get dinner.

Lexa sits on the bed taking in the news, she's going to be a parent. She can't believe it. She waits for Clarke to come back, wearing a huge smile on her face. She looks down at herself, she's still in her work clothes. She gets up, going to her chest of drawers and picking a tank top and boxers. She'd half way through getting dressed when Clarke walks in “Looking good there stud.” She smiles and Lexa winks at her. Clarke is putting the food and plates on the bed and Lexa comes up behind her, resting her hands on Clarke's waist, slowly moving them to rest on her stomach. Clarke leans into the embrace and Lexa starts to purr. Lexa holds Clarke a little tighter and places a small kiss on her neck. Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and rests her head on her shoulder. “We should eat, ‘cause I'm starving!” Clarke says into Lexa’s shoulder. “Yeah, we should.” Lexa grabs Clarke's chin with her thumb, kissing her softly and she starts purring again, Clarke laughs, “Calm down there little wolf” Lexa throws a mischievous grin in Clarke's direction.

They sit down and start eating. “we've got this Lex, we're going to be awesome parents.”  
“Yeah we are babe, I can't wait.” She says “So does anyone else know?” Lexa asks turning to face Clarke.  
“Nope, I figured you should probably be the first to know” Clarke says as it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I'm planning on telling mom and dad tomorrow.”

Lexa laughs “Jake’s gonna’ have a shitfit.” It's starting to dawn on Lexa that having a pup, isn't just about her and Clarke, it's about all the people in their lives. “Clarke, he's going to kill me. Remember when we told him that we became mates and you showed him the marks on your neck, he looked like he was going to skin me alive.”

“One: Calm down, you don’t want to faint again.” She rubs her hand up and down Lexa’s back, releasing calming pheromones, “Two: He wasn’t going to skin you alive, he just wanted to throw a chair at you for taking _his little girls virginity_. Three: He is going to be so excited about being a grandpa, he is going to forget that fact that we have sex.” She smiles at Lexa, trying to reassure her.

“Babe, I'm pretty sure he's going to know we had sex. He's a smart man, he knows how babies are made.”

Clarke laughs so hard she has tears streaming down her face. She tries to settle herself taking a few breaths, “I pretty certain he knows. I'm kind of proof of that. Look, Lex,” she tucks a few stray hairs behind Lexa’s ear “Everything is going to be fine, you know dad loves you and so does mom.” Clarke pauses for a moment “they're gonna’ be grandparents.” She takes a deep breathe. Turning to Lexa who is just finishing up. “Maybe afterwards we could go around to Indra and Gustus’ and tell them?” She knows Lexa will want to tell them.

“We definitely should, they'll be just as excited as Jake. I can see it know, a little pup, or pups, running around uncle Gus’ feet yapping, and aunt Indra tripping over them trying to get around them. Clarke, I can't wait.”  
“I can't wait either Lex.” Lexa stands collecting rubbish and the plates, Clarke goes to stand up and help “Lex, I can still do things.”  
“I know babe, but please just let me help. And it's not a life or death mission to take things to the kitchen.”  
“It's you instincts kicking in. My big strong alpha taking care of it’s pregnant omega” she grins. Lexa looks at her like she's an idiot.

“Clarke your **just** pregnant.” Using Clarke's words against her “the instincts' haven't kicked in just yet.” She winks and walks out the door. She puts the rubbish in the bin and the dishes in the sink, does a quick tidy up and heads back to the bedroom. She finds Clarke laying on the bed, wearing very little amount of clothing and a few candles lit. She looks at Clarke a little shocked.

“I thought we could celebrate” Clarke runs her fingers gracefully down her chest, down her stomach and down her thigh, bringing it back up, she continues the motion up and down her stomach. Lexa can feel herself twitch, Clarke is very rarely so bold, but she knows Lexa loves it. “See something you like alpha?” Clarke says in a deep, seductive tone she knows gets Lexa going.

“I think my body speaks for itself Clarke.” She quirks an eyebrow and they both look at the bulge Lexa is sporting. “how about I show you much I like it.” She removes her clothes and steps closer to the bed and bends down to kiss Clarke passionately.  
“Please do.” Clarke purrs, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling Lexa down to hay on top of her.  
“Just relax, I've got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flashback, with small parts of the present.  
> Italics are flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut. I hope its okay.

Lexa wakes, sun beaming through the bedroom window, cascading over her and Clarke, the way the sun touches her skin is stunning. She kisses the top of Clarke's head, gently trying to remove Clarke’s arm from around her waist. “Stay Lex.” Clarke grips her a little tighter “we have all day, let's enjoy it.” Lexa can't help herself, sleep laced Clarke is a bit hard to say no to. She moves on to her side, putting one arm back under Clarke's head and wrapping the other around her waist “Thank you Lex” Clarke mumbles.

She still can't believe she's going to be a parent, a sire. She has so much to learn, so much to pass on. She knows a lot of is instinct, but there so much to learn and teach that isn't instinct

_you can't always rely on your wolf Lexa, sometimes, your human knows better._

Lexa runs he fingers up and down Clarke's spine. She knows how to sooth her omega, they have given so much for each other. And still have so much to give. And their pups are just the start. She can't help but let her mind wonder.

_”Lex, I'm just saying, I don’t think there is a perfect time, the stars don’t align, there isn't a shooting star or a meteor shower that says ‘it's the perfect time to start a family’ it just happens. Your rut and my heat have synced, work is good, our lives are good, our friend, our families. All is good. Now is a perfect time as any.”_

_”I'm hearing you Clarke, really I am. And I’m not saying there's a magical sign or alignment. I just saying…” Lexa takes a breathe and lowers her head “what if I'm a crappy sire? My parents haven't really been the lead by example kind wolves Clarke. I don’t wanna’ be like them” Lexa growls, on the verge of tears._

_Clarke steps closer to Lexa, cupping her face. “Lex, you aren't your parents and you know it. You are Indra and Gustus all over. They've taken care of you since you were a pup. And as far as I’m or anyone else is concerned, they're your parents.” She looks into Lexa’s eyes “your parents don’t make you who you are” she places her hand on over Lexa’s heart “in here, makes you who you are. You have the biggest, kindest most loving heart of anyone I know Lexa. You're strong, you're brave. Sometimes you're even funny. You would make a great sire.” Clarke looks up, planting a kiss on her cheek. “I would wait for a thousand moons. Please Lex, just think about it. That's all I ask.” She gives her another quick kiss and heads off to their bedroom._

Clarke stirs awake, gently moving her head to glance up at her mate, happy to see she's fallen back to sleep. She places a kiss on her neck and take ls in a big whiff of alpha. She tries to rollover as softly as possible so not to wake Lexa. She grabs her hand and places it on her stomach. Comforted by the position, she smiles. There's no rush today.

_Clarke comes home early from work, her legs are tense and she knows the familiar warmth in her belly. Her heat is starting. She knows Lexa will be home soon, and early if this morning was anything to go by, she was jumpy and agitated. Her rut. Clarke want the next few days to be special. Making a pup, or pups, is something she wants to remember, and something she wants to be special. However, her heat and Lexa’s rut might make that a bit difficult. She knows it's going to get a bit rough, a bit hot and it's certainly going to get very messy. She feels a drop of sweat glide down her back, just the thought of the next few days makes her hot._

_She's about to make her way to the bedroom when she hears Lexa’s car pull up. She didn’t think she'd be this early. She hears the door opens and is bombarded with the strong alpha pheromones of her mate. Lexa’s rut has come in full force, and Clarke’s heat isn't far behind. “How are you feeling?” Clarke says. Lexa walks right up to her like she was stalking her prey, placing her hands on Clarke's hips, bringing their bodies as close as possible and starts kissing her neck, nipping her pulse point, biting her earlobe, licking her scent gland._

_Clarke moans, lacing her fingers in Lexa’s hair, she can feel her body getting hotter under the alpha touches, her pussy getting wetter the more attention Lexa gives her. Lexa bites down on Clarke's shoulder and Clarke gives her a nip on the ear. Warning her not to get too rough. Lexa picks Clarke up, hands holding her legs around her waist, she's got a bit of pressure on her hard cock from Clarke for the tiniest bit of relief. She walks them to the bed room, shutting the door behind her with her foot, and places Clarke on the bed. She kneels between Clarke's legs and move to take her jacket and shirt off, but Clarke has another idea. As Lexa tries to take her clothes off as fast as she can, Clarke is already undoing her belt, popping open her pants buttons and lowering the zip, pulling them down just enough to free Lexa’s beautiful cock._

_Lexa has shirt just over her head when she feels Clarke's hot mouth on her. She growls and tears the shirt off, throwing it somewhere she doesn’t care to know. She moans as she feel Clarke's tongue tease her shaft, licking from base to tip. Clarke stops and Lexa growls, Clarke leans up and takes Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth, she has her distracted enough to flip them. Clarke now kneeling between Lexa’s legs. She wastes no time in taking Lexa back into mouth, bringing a hand around the shaft to stroke it at the same time. She moans when she feels Lexa buck her hips beneath her. Clarke moves her hand into her pants, hoping to relieve a bit of the heat that's building up inside her. She starts to softly rub her clit and she whimpers at the sensation. She hears Lexa growl and she stops “Mine” the alpha says, sitting up and flipping them as if Clarke weighs nothing. “My omega” Lexa growls in her ear._

_Before Clarke knows what going on, she's already naked and the alpha already has her head between the omegas legs. Clarke whimpers as Lexa teases her entrance with her tongue and brings it up to her clit agonizingly slow pace. Lexa takes Clarke's clit into her mouth and sucks gently until Clarke starts to buck her hips, she runs her teeth over the sensitive bud, moving back to tease her entrance “please Lex, please I need you!”_

Lexa stirs awake, Clarke is wrapped in her arms, she can hear her whimper, she pulls Clarke in closer to her and starts to purr. She kisses just below her ear, hoping to sooth Clarke just a little. She notices her hand is resting on Clarkes stomach she sighs contently knowing that sooner stomach will grow and moments like this should treasured, just her, Clarke, and their growing pups.

_Three days into the mating cycle, the sex is a little bit wild, they're both covered in bite and claw marks the colour their bodies. Lexa can't help but take a moment to enjoy the makes she's left on Clarke's body. She flips Clarke to rest on her hands and knees, lining up her throbbing cock with Clarke's entrance “Lex, I don’t think I can hold myself up this.” Clarke whimpers and Lexa pokes her entrance with her head._

_Lexa pulls back, she runs her hand up and down Clarke's spine. “Okay baby,” she leans onto Clarke's back and Clarke lays down. “you lie, just like this,” she bites her ear “I'll hold your hips up,” she bites her neck “and fill you with my seed.” She bites her shoulder blade and lines her cock with Clarke's entrance “How does that sound?”_

_”YES! Lexa fuck yes!” Clarke screams as Lexa slams her cock into her, she pulls right back leaving just the head in and slams back in, repeating the process until Clarke walls are clamping around her cock. “Please Lex, fill me, please I need it!” she pants. “I need you.” She can feel Lexa’s knot trying to gain entry to Clarke’s pussy. “I need you knot, please!” She can hear Lexa behind her, growling and panting. She gives one last thrust pushing her knot into Clarke. Both howling through their shared orgasm._

Clarke wakes, held tight against Lexa’s body. She entangles their hands. “Are you awake Lex?”

“Yeah babe, I'm here. How'd you sleep?” She says, kissing her shoulder.

“I slept really good.” She purrs. “we should really get up, it's almost lunch time, and I’m starving.” She turns and kisses Lexa’s beautiful lips.

“We should.” She squeezes Clarke's waist. “Clarke, if your Jake kills me, please know that I love you, so much.”

Clarke laughs at her mate, kissing away her fear “He won't kill you babe, he's gonna’ be so happy.” She sits up on the bed, “and Lex. “ she smiles “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Please know, I'm very aware of the mistakes in chap 1. I am going to go back and fix it. I'm not used to editing this way, so please bare with me. I'll get the hang of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will things go down when the friends and family find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting used to this. Thanks everyone who reads/bookmarks/kudos/subscribes. You guys are awesome. And I really hope you're enjoying it.   
> (all mistakes are my own)

Clarke and Lexa arrive at Clarkes parents for a late lunch. They'd been talking about how they were going to break the news to Abby and Jake since they got in the shower. Clarke is in favour of the ‘rip the band aid straight off’ approach, whereas Lex likes the ‘send them a letter from our new home in Mexico’ idea. So, of course, they're going to rip the band aid right off.

”Lex, it's going to be fine, you know that. They will notice somethings up the moment we walk through the door ‘cause you look like a pup who is about to wet themselves. We’re a united front.” Clarke holds Lexa’s hand a little bit tighter. “I know you can do this. You need to get it of your head. My parents know you are a great provider. They are going to as sure about this as we are.”

Lex looks at her smiles “You're amazing you know that right” Clarke nods at her. “we’ve got this. I'm not going to get dead. Everything is fine.”

They enter the house and are immediately enveloped in hugs from Abby and Jake “It's good to see you kiddos” Jake smiles. “come sit, lunch is almost ready.”

“It'd be ready now if I could get your father to help.” Abby says shooting a glare towards Jake. “How are you two?”

“We’re good mum, fantastic actually.” Clarke says as they all move to the dining room.

They sit at the table and conversation flows freely as it usually does when they catch up over a meal. There's talk of work, their friends, some of the things that are new in their lives, and some good old fashion gossip. There's laughing and smiling and the favorite friendly teasing.

They finish up and Abby stands to take the dishes to the kitchen and Lexa offers to help “Oh Lexa, if only all alphas were as helpful as you.” She laughs. Staring at Jake “you could learn a thing or two.” Jake pokes his tongue out as his wife “Sometimes I wonder f I actually have two children.” The room fills with laughter. “I'm going to open a bottle of wine, is anyone going have a glass?” Jake nods and Clarke and Lexa glance at each other “what was that?” Abby notices the exchange, always the observant one.

“What was what?” Clarke says nonchalantly

Abby points between the two of them “That. The glance, the eyebrows” she turns to Jake “you saw that right?”

“I did.” He says, noticing something's up with his daughter and her mate. “Clarke?” she stares back at him _”Would_ you like a glass of wine?” he asks, waiting for his daughters reaction.

Clarke and Lexa smile and nod at each other, she intertwines hers and Lexa’s fingers. “As much as we all know how much I love a good wine. I cant.” She waits to see if her parents are going to say anything. Nothing but an eyebrow raise. Lexa squeezes her hand, hoping to reassure her. “Mom, dad.” She takes a deep breathe, eyes focusing on her parents “you're gonna’ be grandparents.”

Silence. Whilst sometimes beautiful, and humbling. In this moment it's painful, scary, almost chaotic. When she'd thought of this moment, when her and Lexa talked about it, she imagined happy, excited, laughing and maybe some tears. But not thick, heavy, suffocating silence. Abby looks like she might pass out and Jake could quite possibly be having a stroke. Clarke isn't too sure.

Lexa can feel the atmosphere around the change, she doesn't know which way this is going to go. They could still make it to Mexico.

“Grandparents?” Abby says, eyes welling up with tears and she takes a step forward. “you're… you're pregnant?” she wipes her tears and walks over to hug the young couple. “I'm going be a grammy!” she releases the two girls, turning to look at her husband “Jake? Didn’t you hear them?”

He looks at them both and then to Abby, and back to Clarke. He takes a step towards his daughter, he stops in his tracks, bringing his hands up to his face. Everybody stops, Clarke is the first to him when she realizes he's sobbing. Her dad, the strongest man she knows, is sobbing. She envelopes him in the tightest hug she can manage. Lexa and Abby are in shock, not really sure on what to do. “Dad. I thought you'd be happy” He wraps his arms around Clarke's back “This is what we want, Lex and I really talked about it, we're _so, so_ ready for this.”

He pulls out of his daughters embrace and cups her cheeks “Clarke. My beautiful daughter, I'm so incredibly happy.” He walks over to Lexa, before she can even flinch he picks her up in a bear hug “I'm gonna’ be a grandpa!” he puts her down but keeps his arms around her. “I'm going to be a grandpa Lexa.” He pulls back and places his hands on her arms, “Thank you Lexa.” He kisses her forehead. “Thank you so much.” He walks over to Abby encasing his wife in warm hug and they cry together.

Lexa and Clarke look at each other stunned. This is completely different to what they had expected, they couldn’t believe it. They both walk over to Jake and Abby and join their hug, it's a beautiful moment.

They’ve settled in the living room, Jake and Abby on one couch, Clarke and Lexa on the other as they discuss all things pup related, knowing it's still to early to make the big decisions. “So, who else knows?” she says after a moment of silence.

“Actually, just us.” Lexa says motioning to the four of them. “we're having dinner with Indra and Gus tonight to tell them. And then we'll tell everyone else.”

“How do you plan on telling everyone else? Are you going to do an announcement, or just tell them?” Jake asks.

Clarke and Lexa both look at each other, they hadn't thought of this part. “We actually haven't given it any thought. I figured we would tell you two, then Indra and Gus, getting the major ones done first.” Lexa states “We could just text them?” Wearing a huge grin. She know that Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln will kill them if they announced the pregnancy via text message.

“Geez Lex, and you worried that dad was going to skin you alive. Rea and O would mount your head.” Clarke knows that Lexa was only joking, she can be pretty easy to tease. They hear Jake clear his throat

“Skinning you would be much to easy Lexa.” He smiles and winks at her, but the look of sheer terror on Lexa’s face is priceless.

Lexa is up in a flash “And on that note, we should probably go.”

\---

They arrive at Indra and Gustus’ home, they know this is going to be a lot easier than telling Abby and Jake. Indra and Gustus have always been very supportive, and take great pride in their children.

As they walk up the driveway they notice another car. Raven’s car. “I thought you said it was going to be just Indra and Gus?” Clarke says, if there's one thing Clarke can't stand, it's being blindsided.

“It's supposes to be. Maybe they aren't staying?” Lexa says hopefully.

“Babe, there's food. I'm sure they will be staying.” Clarke says a little bit upset. It's not that she doesn’t love her friends and their mates. But telling one something and waiting to tell the other has proven to be a bit of a shit storm.

Lexa grumbles to herself “Do you want to wait to tell them?” Lexa asks, facing Clarke and tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. “We can tell them something else?” she ponders for a moment “We could tell them you sold one of your paintings for a small fortune?” she smiles.

Clarke smiles back “As much as I love the enthusiasm, you know they aren't going to buy it. Who has a dinner to tell people they sold a painting?” Clarke is a little deflated. “You know what?” she watches Lexa raise her brow “We tell them now, maybe we can get O and Lincoln here as well and we tell them all together?”

“Are you sure that's the way you want to do it? 

Clarke thinks for a moment “Do you think Indra and Gus will be upset that we didn't tell them in a more private manner?”

Lexa smiles at Clarke “They wouldn't be upset my love.” She kisses her forehead. “I think they're going to pissed that Raven and Anya hijacked the moment.” They laugh and Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug “You okay?” She Clarke nod against her chest “You ready?”, another nod. They pull back, staring into each others eyes, they share a quick kiss lacing their hands together. They make their way to the font door.

\---

“I tried to get them to leave, but you know how they are when it comes to food.” Indra says “So, what's the occasion that calls for a dinner at such short notice?” walking through the house into the kitchen, where Gustus, Anya and Raven are talking around the island.

“Well, seeing as you guys are here anyway,” Lexa says glaring at the two girls, “maybe we should get Lincoln and Octavia here as well?” she asks, while she hugs her uncle.

“This must be good if you want us all here,” Raven says, raising an eyebrow in Clarke's direction. “what did you do Lex, knock her up?” Raven throws out there teasing her friends. She looks between them, when neither of them say anything. “Are you guys serious?”

Clarke and Lexa just stare at her with unamused looks. “Surprise.” Clarke says sarcastically.

Indra and Gustus practically pounce on Clarke and Lexa. Indra grabs Clarke's face softly “How long have you known? How far along?” She asks. Indra directs Clarke to sit down at the dining table. Gustus takes Lexa into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch and a few glasses. Indra notices Clarke's quizzical look, “It’s a tradition, ask Gus about it. Now, you.”

Clarkes attention comes back to Indra “Yes, me, right.” She smiles “I'm about 3 weeks, but I've only known for a few days. I only told Lex last night. And my parents at lunch.” She notices Raven smiling at her. She gets up an hugs her best friend.

“I'm so happy for you Griff. This is going be so good” raven hugs a bit tighter.

“Thank you Rae.” She pulls back slightly “Don’t tell O, she doesn't know yet. _You_ aren't even supposed to know yet.” They laugh together and hug for a while longer.

Soon after, Lincoln and Octavia arrive and Gustus gestures for Lincoln to follow him. It's fair to say that this tradition is starting to weird her out. Indra is back in the kitchen and Clarke tells Octavia the news, they share laughs hugs and few tears. Not long after, there's a shout that dinner is ready, all heading to the table.

As usual in the Woods household there's laughing, subtle growls and arguing over who gets the last piece of whatever has been made. Clarke looks at Lexa sitting next to her, giving each other a warm smile before turning back to their plates.

\---

Gustus grabs four glasses and a bottle of scotch that Lexa has never seen before. He motions for Lexa and Anya to follow him. They make their way into his study, which is as dark and scary as Lexa remembers it to be. They sit on the couch and Gustus puts the glasses and the scotch on his desk. It's silent for a while before Lexa speaks “What are we doing?”

Gustus leans against the desk “Well first, we wait for Lincoln, then I'll tell you.” He gives them a small smile.

“I'm really happy for you Lex” Anya says, judging her with her shoulder. “You're going to make a great sire.” They give each other a small hug when they notice Gus and Lincoln walking into the room, not noticing that he'd left the room.

Lexa tells Lincoln the good news and the share a quick hug. Eager to know what they're all doing in the study. Gustus pours each of them a glass, but leaves them on the desk. “This is something that has been done in our pack for as long as I can recall.” He says as he strokes his beard. “Every pack has their own tradition.” He puts his arm on Lexa’s arm and gently smiles at her. “You're going to sire the first pup, or pups, in the Woods bloodline, which is such a great thing, but, it's also so important.” He looks at Anya and Lincoln “Any pups, that any of you have is so important.” He hands each of them a glass “I look at how Indra and I raised you three and I couldn’t be more proud, you all having loving mates and you care and protect them. As you should.” Gustus looks back at Lexa, taking her hand on top of his, palm up. He takes something out his pocket and places it in her palm and closes his fingers around hers. “I pass this to you Lexa, and you will pass it on to the first pup that graces you with a grandchild. You lead this pack Lexa.” They empty the glasses. “I know, that you can do this, especially with Clarke by your side.” 

\---

Eventually Clarke and Lexa make it home. It's been an exhausting day, they're so happy that everyone is happy, so happy that they're happy. “Maybe we could just watch a movie in bed? I know we’ll both fall asleep, but I think we earned some down time yeah?” Clarke nods and they head up stairs.

“So how does it feel, knowing that you'll lead our pack?” Clarke asks curiously. “It's a pretty big deal.”

“Honestly Clarke, I'm a little nervous. It's up to me to make sure everyone is cared for. That the pups are well looked after and learn everything we know. That’s a lot.” She says as she changes clothes.

“Babe, look at how we’ve all been raised. _shockingly_ we all turned out okay, we are a great pack, who naturally look out for one another.” Clarke smiles as they lay down together. “I think the hardest thing you're going to have to do, is make sure Raven doesn’t teach the pups to blow anything up.” She smiles up at Lexa.

“As long as I have you Clarke, my beautiful omega, I can do anything.” She says leaning forward kissing Clarke, softly and caringly, like it was the first time all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. I feel pretty good about it. If something wasn't right just let me know.   
> Thanks guys.   
> PBB.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be just a run I the woods. It's never just that simple is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not see this coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> A big shout out to all you guys for reading. Hope you're enjoying it.

Clarke and Lexa are their way to woods, where they let the wolves out to play. Anya and Raven close beside them, with Lincoln and Octavia, not too far behind. They haven't been out as a pack in what feels like a lifetime, it's probably only been a couple of months. They don’t do it as often as the should, they all know it.

“Are you ready” Lexa asks, she doesn’t want to admit that she is a little wary. This will be Clarke's first shift since she found out she was pregnant.

She grabs Lexa’s thigh, giving it a squeeze, “I am ready, a little anxious, but mostly ready.”

“And you remember what Abby said?” She knows Clarke knows, but she asks anyway, mostly for her own sake.

“Yeah babe, I remember. It's gonna’ be okay. We’re in control. Be careful, don’t rush it. Start the shift and let my body do the work.” She glances out the window, “going in the afternoon, just after it rains is always my favorite.”

Lexa smiles, feeling a little bit better about this. “I know it is. That’s why we're doing it and well, there is something I want to show you.” She chances a look at Clarke, to see if her face changed.

Lexa pulls the car up and they both jump out, watching as the others do the same “Lex we’ve been out here hundreds of times I know them like the back of my hand. What could you possibly have to show me?” Lexa smiles, kisses her on the forehead and they all head off into the tree line.

“UGH!! Why can't I do this!” Clarke yells. She feels a cold wet nose poke her back. She turns to find the beautiful brown wolf that is Raven staring back at her. “I'm trying, but it just seems harder today.” Raven barks and goes off in the direction of the others. A few minutes later, she smells her alpha and stunning jet black wolf comes around next Clarke, sitting. Waiting. “I don’t understand Lex, why won't it happen?”

The jet black wolf comes to stand in front of Clarke, she puts her head on Clarke's stomach and starts to purr. Clarke runs her fingers through the thick black fur. She's starting to relax, which is always a good start. She starts to feel the familiar burning in her limbs. Lexa steps back, still purring, at the ready just in case Clarke needs her. Clarkes body begins to shift, Lexa sees her stop fighting it and let her body. She'll be okay.

Clarkes emerges from the shrubs, everyone else is gone except Lexa, leaving them to track the others. Clarke barks standing next to Lexa. The alpha howls before the two of them sprint to find the others.

They weave through the trees, enjoying the beauty the forest has to bring with the afternoon sun shining through the crowns of the trees. They know the clearing is near, the scents of the others is getting stronger.

They find the others standing by the lake shore. Lexa and Clarke join them. Basking in the way the sun reflects on the water, the smell of wet grass, the breeze through trees. Their heightened senses makes being in the forest one of the most exquisite feelings to the senses.

Lexa and Anya walk up to the waters edge, it doesn't take long before Lincoln to join them. Seeing the trio stand together shows real strength for their pack. The pack Lexa will lead, with their help.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia stand behind their mates, they glance at each other, knowing exactly what the other is going to do. Paws to the front, butts in the air, tails wagging. Pouncing is an art from, push from the back, lunge, _your back legs are strong little pup_. They wait, the breeze picks up, the rustling of the leaves is enough noise to leap of the ground.

The alphas had no idea what hit them. One moment they basking by the lake, the next, they're soaking wet. Turning around to look at their mates they see them sprinting off. They paddle back to the bank and shake themselves off. Quickly in pursuit of their mates, who foolishly have stuck together. _silly wolves_. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln split up, knowing they're going to come up the flanks, get ahead and cut them off.

They sprint through the trees, finding a clear path making it easier to run through, but does make you easier to follow. Octavia at the front comes to grinding halt, Raven and Clarke didn't anticipate the stop and collide with Octavia, bodies rolling in a blur of fur and limbs. They each find their footing, heads moving fast to see the cause of the sudden stop.

Clarke is the first to move closer, not really sure what to do, she gets a little bit closer, sniffing the ground to see if that will give a hint, she approaches’ slowly. Then she see it, she snaps her head toward Octavia and Raven. The three of them howl, high and long _distress_. Clarke moves in a little closer, it is a pup _who leaves a pup out here_. She pokes it with her nose and flinches' when it moves and whimpers _it's cold, and scared and no doubt hungry. What do we do?_ Clarke looks around, still no sign of the others. She howls again _Please Lex hurry_. She does the only thing she can think of, she shifts.

Clarke walks back over to the tiny wolf, being naked is the least of her worries at the moment. She goes to pick up the little pup, it tries to growl at her but it just sound like a purr. She picks it up, it's cold and soaked, obviously from the rain earlier. She looks to Raven and Octavia who look just as shocked as she is, “We have to go back”. She hears the alphas before she sees them running through the trees. They come to stop, panting hard. Realizing what Clarke has in her arms, held close to her chest. “Took you long enough, we have to go. Now!” 

Lexa gives Anya and Lincoln a look, they acknowledge and nudge their mates and heading back the way they came. Lexa walks over to Clarke and pokes the small pup her nose. She wants Clarke to put it down. “We can't leave it here Lexa.” Lexa nudges Clarke then looks at the ground. “Please Lexa, we have to do something.” She says pleadingly. Lexa stares at her, Clarke puts the pup on the ground, unsure about what's about to happen.

Witnessing Lexa pick the pup by the back of its neck with her jaw, made Clarke a bit anxious, she knows it how it done and the pup won't be hurting, but she's seen what Lexa’s jaw can do. But still, she picks the pup up as carefully as she picks a flower. She glances at Clarke motioning for her to follow. It will take hours to get back in human form, and she go through the change again. It can be risky, not wanting to expose her unborn pup to too much wolf.

They shift back and get dressed as fast as the can and run towards the cars. “We’re going to take it to Abby just make sure it's okay.” The others nod and head back toward town. Clarke and Lexa jump into Lexa’s car, lucky there's some clothes in the back and Clarke uses them to wrap the pup in and try to warm it up. “What the fuck?” Clarke says still in disbelief. “who leaves a pup in the middle of the woods, in the tail end of winter?”

“It happens Clarke, you know that. This little one is lucky that is was us that found it first.” Lexa says trying to stay calm. “We'll take it to your mom, find out what it is, if it's okay, if it's going to be okay, and I think we’ll go from there.” She tries to smile at Clarke, but she just as worried.

“Okay.” She pulls the pup closer, pumping out calming pheromones'. “you're gonna’ be okay little one. Everything is going to be okay.”

\---

Everyone makes it to Abby an Jake’s within seconds of each other. Lexa hasn’t even killed the engine before Clarke is out of the car and heading for the front door. She throws the door open “Mom! Mom!” she yells in a panic, the others coming through the door.

Abby comes running down the stares, Jake hot on her heals “what's wrong, what's happened?” They both stop when they see her daughter and her friends all standing in the entry way and Clarke is holding something in her arms.

“Please help.” She takes a few steps closer to Abby and Jake “We were out in the woods, and we were running from Lexa, Anya and Lincoln when Octavia stopped and Raven and I collided with her and then we could smell it. So I went closer and I saw it was a pup, so we called for the others and we decided to come here.” She explains. “we couldn't just leave it there mom.”

Abby looks at Jake and then back to them. “Come on, we'll go into the office.” She says, and Clarke follows.

Jake is left standing there, shocked at was has just happened. “Come on, let's see what we can make to eat. Food fixes everything.” He smiles and the group chuckle, following him through to the kitchen.

Everyone is sitting at the table, waiting for Clarke and Abby to come out. Anya is the one to break the silence “We should tell Indra and Gus, they’ll wanna’ know. They'll probably know what to do.” She looks at everyone, they were thinking the same thing.

“Invite them here, we should discuss this together. It's not everyday you find a pup in the woods.” Jake says. Lexa pulls out her phone and makes the call. As she walks back into the dining room, Clarke is walking down the stairs with a baby wrapped up in a blanket. The pup must have shifted while they we looking it over.

“Is everything okay?” Lexa asks as she looks at the pup

“He's okay, he's in mostly good shape, just need to feed him.” Clarke smiles “What were you doing out here?”

“I was calling Indra and Gus, I told them what happened. They're on their way here so we can all talk about what to do.”

They head back into the dining room to see the others. They are all pretty quick to want to hold him. Clarke passes him off to Lincoln who was first to her and Clarke heads into the kitchen to make him something to eat. Luckily there's plenty of fresh fruit that can be mashed up for him to eat. She didn’t even notice Anya standing in the door way.

“A baby looks good on you Clarke,” they smile at each other “you show great instinct and you handled it really well.” Anya puts her hand on her shoulder.

Clarke looks up at her “What do you think is going to happen?” She can't help but worry for the pup, he was abandoned, they can't do that to him too.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I know what I would do, but I don’t know what our parentals are going to want to do. We're going to discuss and decide as pack, that’s a good thing. I think though,” Anya helps Clarke mash some more food “I think it will be up to Lexa, she leads the pack Clarke.”

When Clarke walks back into the dining room, it's a sight to behold, Lexa is sitting with pup in the in her lap. He coos at her and she smiles brightly, he puts his tiny fingers near her mouth and she goes to playfully bite them and he yelps. Everybody laughs and smiles at the two. Clarke and Lexa catch each others eyes and Clarke can't help the smile that comes across her face. Clarke walks over to them and puts the mashed fruit on the table.

“Do you want to feed him or should I?” Clarke can't help but to want to see Lexa do it, it seems they have a connection, and right now, keeping the little pup happy is the most important thing.

“How about we do it together? I'll hold him and you feed him.” She asks. “It'll make for good practice.” They chuckle together. As Lexa turns him around, and Clarke picks up the bowl, scooping some food with the spoon and putting it near his mouth, he takes spoon in his mouth, as Clarke goes to scoop up some more, he already has his mouth open and is wiggling in Lexa’s, clearly eager for more. It's a good start.

“it's not always this easy you two, just so you know.” Jake says, both him and Abby laugh. “I remember sometimes feeding Clarke was like trying to get toothpaste back in the tube.” Everyone is laughing, and Clarke’s face is beet red.

Everyone has quietened down, and the little pup is fast asleep. Everyone is sitting in the living room, discussing what is going to happen next. “He can be intergraded into the pack, that's not a problem.” Gustus says. It seems everyone is on the same page about the pup staying.

“What is the problem then?” Abby asks.

“Who raises him.” Indra says

“So who and how do we all decide who will raise him?” Jake speaks up.

“Lexa.” Clarke deadpans.

“Clarke is right. Clarke being pregnant with the first of the next bloodline, that will make Lexa the next pack leader.” Gustus says. “Lexa, who do you think should be the ones to raise him?”

Lexa looks at everyone around her. It's not an easy decision, she knows that both Anya and Lincoln are wanting to start their own families, and hers is underway as they speak. “I think it should be me and Clarke.” She says firmly.

Abby is quick to stand “No, no way. You and Clarke are months away from having pups, that’s a lot to take in as it is.”

“Which is exactly why we should. He can be raised with our pups, he'll learn everything they do, and he can teach them and help them grow.” Lexa is firm in her answer. “If it were Anya and Raven, or Lincoln and Octavia, I would put him with them.”

“We can all offer him a great life, we're a pack, we will all have a part in raising him, but I'm with Lexa on this,” Octavia says. 

“Clarke? What do you think?” Jake interjects.

Clarke looks at her mom and dad, she takes a deep breath “The pup and Lexa have a connection, the way they were in the dining room earlier, he didn’t want to be with anyone else except her.”

“What does everyone else think?” Indra asks. And they all agree that it should be Lexa and Clarke. “Good, good.”

Clarke walks up to Abby who had wondered into the kitchen to get a drink “Mom?”

“Clarke are you sure about this? You're about to have pups all your own. I just don’t want this to be too much for you both.” She says worried.

“I'm sure mom, it makes sense to do it this way. Isn't this why we're a pack? To help each other out. To do things for the other when one can't. We have each others back, we pick each other up.” She embraces Abby in a hug. “Look at that, the other day we were telling you you're going to be a grandparent. Today you are one”

“you're going to need a lot of stuff, we'll go shopping tomorrow. We'll make a mother daughter day of it.” Abby smiles at her daughter. All of a sudden her eyes go wide.

“Mom? What is it?”

“Clarke, he hasn't got a name.”

\---

“We’re going to need a bigger house.” Clarke says as she puts the pup in the middle of the bed to sleep in between them. She hears Lexa laugh “I'm serious Lex. We've got this little guy _who_ still needs a name. Plus whatever is going on in here.” She pokes her stomach.

“Remember this morning in the car, I said there was something I wanted to show you?” Lexa climbs into bed and rests against the headboard.

Clarke props her head up “I do remember.” She looks down, running her hand over the pups hair, “But we did get a little distracted.” She grins at him.

“You know the property on the other side of the lake?” She asks.

Clarke scoffs “The **enormous** one? Yeah.”

“It is huge, and has lots of land, and it has like half the woodlands on it, with the lake. Lots or space to raise our family.” Lexa says like she's dreamt about it since her and Clarke first met.

“It's a dream house Lex” Clarke the pessimist. “I'd love to have a home like that Lex, but there is no way we could do it.” 

Lexa has never been more thankful for so much space between them, and that the space is taken up by a gentle pup snoozing away. “Too late” She grins, ready to run the moment the omega makes a move.

Clarke sits up slowly “What do you mean too late”? She furrows her brow “Lexa what did you do?”

Lexa opens a drawer of her bedside table and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Clarke. Clarke opens it and sees that it's the deed. “Once you sign it, it's ours Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Lexa with tears in her eyes “How? Lexa how can we afford this? I saw how much they're selling it for” Clarke knows that her and Lexa are well off, but not this well off.

“Clarke, I promise you, I wouldn’t have done this if we couldn’t afford it,” she leans over and wipes away Clarke's tears. “Clarke, I thought you'd be happy.” 

Clarke stands up, and Lexa starts to panic, this isn't how she's thought this would go. She stand up with Clarke, surprised when Clarke throws her arms around her and starts to sob. “I am happy Lex, really I am. I can't believe you did this. Why didn’t you tell me?” She holds on to her mate a little tighter “I'm sorry, It's the hormones.” She sighs “I can control shifting but I can't control my hormones.”

“Baby, it's okay. You're okay.” Lexa rubs her back and starts to purr until Clarkes breathing returns to normal. “We can still walk away, nothing is binding.”

Clarke rubs the tears from her face “I want this, I do, really. Get me a pen and I'll sign it right now.” Clarke signs it and Lexa puts it back in drawer, saying she'll take it in tomorrow while Clarke and Abby go baby shopping.

They climb back in bed, the little pup snug in between them, Lexa carefully leans over and kisses Clarke tenderly. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You're awesome!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation, a name and a little smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock! I didn't think people would be this into this story but, here we are. Thank you readers!! You're all amazing!

Lexa is the first to wake, the little bundle curled up to her chest and Clarke behind him arm on him protectively. She carefully removes herself from the bed and heads to the bathroom.

She heads to the kitchen to start on breakfast, pancakes, bacon and eggs for Clarke, she looks around and notices they don’t have any fruit _shit_. She wonders if she cuts it up small enough he might be able to eat eggs. _scrambled eggs are mushy eggs! Genius!_. She gets everything underway when she hears giggling, she puts the pan back on the bench and turns off the stove and heads towards the magical sound.

Lexa stands in the doorway of their bedroom watching a little ball of fur nip at Clarke's fingers. She chases his feet with her hands and he jumps all over the bed to get away from the evil hands. He tries to bark, but it sounds more like a yapping. He puts his butt in the air, ready to pounce, he does a little growl that sounds like a purr and he bares his tiny teeth. Clarke waits for him to make a move, Clarke waits for him to make a move, noticing how Lexa has silently crossed the room and is crouching at the foot of the bed. The pup starts to wiggle and his tale wags. Just before he pushes off, Lexa playfully pinches his hind leg, the room fills with laughter as he tumbles over himself before he starts yapping at her.

The laughter dies down and they continue to play with the pup. “We still have to name him Lex, we can't keep calling him Pup” Clarke says ruffling his fur. “I think it should be something strong, or something intelligent, I mean, mom says he's about 4 months old, he's can eat solids and shift on his own, whenever he wants. He's a clever boy.” She admires him.

Lexa smiles, “I totally agree with you.” She looks down at the pup “I didn’t think it'd be this hard, and we still have to come up the names for this one” she leans over and places a kiss on Clarkes tummy. “I can't wait to find out what we're having.”

“Well, we already have a little boy.” Clarke says and she looks at Lexa with wide eyes “Lex. We're parents. Like actual parents, right now!” she launches herself into Lexa’s arms.

“Clarke you need to get up, I was making breakfast, and we all need to eat.” She looks around “Clarke where's pup?” They both look around and don’t see him. They're off the bed like a rocket. Looking in every room and under everything. Nowhere to be seen. “Clarke we've had for less then 24 hours!”

“You think I don’t know that Lex! Holy fuck!” Clarke runs back into the bedroom and looks under the bed. “There you are, little one.” She yells out to Lexa that’s she found him. “Lex I think he's gonna’ shift you need to lift the bed” she says, she knows that look on anyone's face before a change.

“Can you reach him now?” Lexa asks as she lifts the bed frame a few inches off the floor.

Clarke grabs the pup and puts him on the bed, just before he starts to shift, “I'll start on breakfast and you can get the little rascal ready.”

“Okay. Thank you my big strong alpha.” She says and squeezes Lexa’s bicep. “we'll meet you in the kitchen in a minute.” She gives Lexa a quick kiss and they set about what they need to do.

\---

Clarke, Abby an Jake are out doing baby shopping “So, how did you Lexa decide on that name?” Abby asks, still a little wary about Clarke and Lexa taking on the pup, especially when they're going to be having more running around in a few months.

Clarke pick up a cute little shirt that says ‘World best big brother’, she knows that there will only be about 8 months between pups, but it's still It's cute. “Well, we have some names picked out for, whatever this is” She says holding her belly. “It was important to us both that each of our pups has a family name somewhere in their name, but we wanted something strong and intelligent too.”

“I think it's a strong name Clarke. I like it.” He smiles, as they make their way to pay for everything. “I just hope, that if you have a boy, he's got my name in it.” Abby and Clarke laugh

“That’s the plan dad. One with Gus’ name and one with yours if It's a boy.”

“It takes some getting used to, Hunter Gustus Woods.” Abby says. “There is one thing I'm curious about though Clarke.” Abby asks as they make their way to the car. “Why was Lexa so head strong about you and her taking him in?”

\---

_”Gus, we have to take her, we can't let them leave her here” Indra says. She and Gustus had just found out that that Gustus’ brother and his mate are about to have a pup, a pup they aren't sure they want. “You know what they will do to her, I know we have Anya already, but I won't let your brother be a monster.”_

_Gustus strokes his beard “I know, I'll speak to him, we'll take the pup, we'll raise it. I won't them abandon it.”_

\---

“Guys, there's no way, it takes 6 people to put a crib together, I mean, Raven is an engineer for fuck sake.” Octavia huffs. They’ve been sitting in the living for three hours trying to put the crib they bought Hunter.

Raven snaps her head to glare at Octavia about to give her an ear full, but Clarke beats her to it “You're right, it doesn’t take six people to put it together, because none of us have been able to do it.” They group of wolves laugh “Also, watch your mouth.” She glares

“So Clarke” Lincoln speaks, “ready to find out what you're having?” He asks with huge smile on his face. Everyone loves Lincoln, and loves to be around him. He's a kind soul, much like Gustus.

“Linc, you have no idea.” She says, throwing the instructions in the air in surrender. “I'm secretly hoping for twins, boy and girl. Lex thinks it's just on, and it's boy.” Clarke looks at the time “we find out next week though.” She grins and picks up her phone “So what pizzas do we want?” Clarke and Lexa promised everyone pizza if they helped put the crib together and set up Hunters room.

\---

It had been a long day, shopping, setting up a room for a pup and dinner was a feeding frenzy. “Lex, can you please just come to bed, he's going to be fine, he was so happy when we put him to bed. So, you can come to bed and make me happy.” Lexa sits down on the edge of the bed and Clarke scoots up behind her, wrapping her arms around her and rest her head in between her shoulder blades. “Everything's fine my alpha..” Clarke starts to pump out soothing pheromones, helping the brunette relax.

Lexa turns her head, “Can you please lie down?” Clarke arches her brow, but does it anyway. Lexa rests her head on Clarke's tummy and traces patterns on her lower stomach. She starts to purr, she remembers reading somewhere that even unborn pups can hear the purr and they too find it soothing. She purrs louder when Clarke starts running her fingers through her hair.

\---

_I promise you Lexa, you're our daughter as much as Anya and Lincoln are. You're family. There's in no way in blue hell I was ever going to let my idiot brother leave you in the woods for the vultures to find.” Gustus said as he held Lexa in his arms. “people patrol the woods now, just in case. Nobody really knew it was happening. But the goal is to make sure it never happens again.” He looks at Lexa “It is never, ever, every wolf for themselves.”_

\---

Lexa wakes, it's still dark outside, she looks at the clock on the bedside table 3am. She looks over to Clarke who is sound asleep. She gets up to get a glass water, she quietly pads down the hall and stops at Hunter’s room and walks in. She looks over him and pulls the blanket he pushed off back over him and gives him his new stuffed tiger. “You are our son.” She whispers quietly before heading out of the room. She gulps down the water and heads back to bed.

“Are you okay Lex?” Clarke’s voice is heavy with sleep.

Lexa climbs back into bed and hold Clarke to her chest “I'm good Clarke, I'm just happy.” She moves Clarke's head so she can kiss her, “I'm just so lucky, and I'm thankful every day that I have you, and our unborn pup or pups, and now Hunter.” She kisses Clarke again, with a little bit more fire before Clarke rolls over and pins Lexa to the mattress

“We are incredibly lucky.” Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa with a bit more force. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulls her against her body. Clarke kisses her jaw and makes her way down her neck, grazing her teeth along Lexa’s pulse point, Clarke moans when Lexa bucks her hips.

Lexa goes to flip them, Clarke growls, warning Lexa that it's not happening. “Let me, please.” Lexa nods her consent. Clarke makes her way down Lexa’s body leaving a trail of kisses, licks and bites. She tugs on the waistband of Lexa's boxers pulling them down just enough for the alphas cock to spring free.

Lexa groans as Clarke licks her member from the base to the tip, she takes the head in her mouth, teases the tip with her tongue. Lexa puts her hand in Clarke's hair moaning as Clarke take more of her into her mouth, bucking her hips when the head of cock hits the back of Clarke's throat. “Fuck baby, don’t stop” Lexa pants. Clarke’s head bobs and Lexa’s knot start to form, Clarke places her hand around it and squeezes, then let's go and squeezes again.

Lexa growls when Clarke removes her mouth from Lexa’s cock. Clarke moves up Lexa’s body and straddle her hips, Lexa bucks when she feels Clarke's hot center on her, Clarke moans at the pressure. Clarke remove's her shirt and Lexa sits up in a flash, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks, Clarke puts one hand on the back of Lexa's head and the other on her neck, keeping Lexa in place. Clarke pushes her chest out, wanting Lexa to take more of her in her mouth.

While Clarke is distracted by attention Lexa is giving her chest, Lexa grabs one of her legs and her arm going around her waist to flip them over, she sits back on her heels and pulls off Clarke's shorts and panties, her arousal filling the air, Lexa leans forward kissing Clarke like it's the last thing she'll ever do. She hears Clarke gasp as her cock is pressed against her center. “Lexa, baby please”

Lexa runs her cock through Clarke's slick folds, both moaning at the sensation “Please what Clarke.” She growls.

Lexa lines herself up, her tip nudging Clarkes entrance “Take me alpha.” She pushes herself in and Clarke throws her head back. Once Clarke has taken as much of Lexa’s cock the knot Lexa leans forward and lays fully on top of Clarke “Oh fuck!” she whispers in the alphas ear.

Lexa starts to gently pump in and of Clarke, savouring the feeling of her omegas tight silky walls contracting around her thick cock. “Faster, please Lex. Harder.” Lexa pushes herself up and she pull her cock out until just the head is still inside Clarke. She pounds her cock into her mate, taking it back out and repeating the thrust until Clarke’s back arches and her nails re digging into Lexa’s back.

Both of them are a mixture of panting, whimpering and on the rare occasion grunting. “Ah fuck Clarke!” Lexa knows they're both close. “Clarke… I'm gonna” she pants “Can I?”

Clarke knows what she's asking “God yes! Lexa… baby please… knot me!” Clarke says through gasping breaths. Clarke can feel Lexa’s knot trying to push through Clarke's entrance. Lexa moves her hand to Clarke's clit, getting her entrance to relax just enough for Clarke to take her knot. “Ah fuck Lex,” Clarke arches her back “I'm almost there baby”

Just before Clarke's release, Lexa sinks her knot into Clarke, nipping and holding on to each other for dear life. Clarke comes around Lexa’s throbbing cock, milking her for everything she has, Lexa’s release isn't far behind, filling Clarke and prolonging her orgasm.

They slowly come down from their high and rest on their sides, still tied together, panting and sweaty. “Fuck Lex, that is never not good.” She kisses Lexa's lips.

“I know, it's amazing every time.” Lexa tucks Clarke's hair behind her ear “Now, we just have to hope my knot goes down before Hunter wakes up.”

Clarke runs her fingers up and down Lexa’s spine as Lexa strokes Clarke's thigh enjoying the comfort of each other and the silence of the night “We’re lucky we didn't wake him already.” They both laugh. “I'm sure he won't wake up in the next 20 to 30 minutes. Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were hoping for Aden, but if I'm being honest, I'm not a huge fan of the name, I tried to use it in this, but as I read over it I wasn't happy, so I had to change it.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying the ride. 
> 
> PBB.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump. Clarke is 5 months now. Just some chatting and some fluff, and a bit of a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock!!! I'm sorry for any mistakes, and it's a bit shorter. Hope you enjoy guys.

“Can you please rest Clarke, your body doesn’t need the stress” Lexa worries, they spent all weekend moving into their new home after what felt like the longest settlement ever, but after three months, they finally have the keys, and the house is slowly starting to look like a home. 

Clarke carries the box to the kitchen and puts it on the counter “I'm alright Lex, I'm not tired, I'm not hungry, I can still help, we still have a month to go.” She goes to make her way back to the moving truck when Lexa grabs her wrist and stops her in her tracks. “Lexa, I'm going to help, I'm not lifting anything heavy. I'm fine.”

“Clarke. Just five minutes, have a drink of water.” Lexa puts her hands on Clarke's waist and lifts her to sit on the counter top. “everyone else will be here soon to help too.” Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke's cheek. “I kind of didn’t realize how big this place was, we don’t even have enough stuff to fill the room.” She smiles, trying to lighten the mood

Clarke leans forward and steals a kiss “Looks like we'll just have to have more pups then.” She says with a wink and kiss. Clarke cups Lexa's face keeping her there as the kiss deepens. Lexa has her hands up Clarke's shirt palming her breasts, eager moans escaping them. The clearing of a throat startles the two to separate, Lexa goes to growl at the intruder, but quickly stops herself when she sees that it Jake with little Hunter in his arms.

“Really girls? You couldn’t wait?” He tries to look intimidating but just end up laughing. “We're all here to help, so if you two could hold off on the christening of the house, until later. Much, much later. That'd be great.” He smiles at the two girls before looking at Hunter “As for us little man, we are going exploring.” He turn on his heels and goes to walk through the house with his grandson. Jake has been great with Hunter, every moment they spend together they grow closer.

Moving everything from the truck to house was the easy part, feeding a small pack, not so much. Wolves with an appetite is a blood sport, but knowing they got the trio, almost four moved into the house in one weekend, the feed is so much more rewarding. They sit outside on the deck that has an amazing view of the enormous yard that backs up to the woods enjoying each others company, a few drinks for some, water or juice for others.

Anya, Indra and Lincoln have taken it about themselves to shift and encouraged Hunter to do the same. Watching the four of them chase is other is by far one of the funniest things to watch, Anya and Lincoln spend more time fighting, Indra barking at them and Hunter biting Indra’s tail.

Clarke and Lexa lean against the railing of the deck enjoying it all “Are you gonna’ go down there and show them how it's done?” Clarke asks. 

“I will, I wish you could join us.” She turns to face Clarke and puts her hand on her large stomach.

“Me too Lex,” she says as she watches everyone but Abby join the others it the yard. “Go Lex, show ‘em who's boss.” She laughs and Lexa gives her a quick kiss, before running down the stairs to join the others.

“How are you doing sweetie?” Abby asks, grabbing her daughters hand.

“I'm doing okay, the last month is the hardest, and can be dangerous to shift in, but I stil wish I could join them.” She smiles sadly.

Abby gives an airy laugh “I was like that too, I wanted to shift and just run for as long as my legs would let me. I knew you would handle it, but I wasn’t prepared to risk it.” She squeezes Clarke's hand “you were our miracle Clarke. Well all pups are miracles, but you” she hugs her daughter “You Clarke are our everything. And you having your own family, you'll realize that too.

Clarke wipes the tears from her cheeks “We can't wait mom, even though Hunter is ours too, there is something amazing about feeling the pup grow.” She watches the other wrestle and play. “How did you through the wanting to shift, but not doing it?” she asks curiously.

“I would ask your father to shift and lay on the bed with me, there's just something incredibly soothing and calming about being able to run your fingers through the fur that kind of takes the craving away. The pheromones help incredibly too, the laundry is a bitch, but it's certainly worth it.” They share a laugh, everyone is starting to calm down, and the sun continues to set, calling an end to a beautiful day.

\---

Their friends and family had eventually gone home and Hunter was down for the count. Everything was so quiet, enjoying while it last. The couple are getting ready for bed, and just before Lexa puts her clothes on Clarke speaks up, “Babe, could you do me a favor?” She says gently. Lexa turns around and puts her hand on Clarke's belly.

“Anything you want my beautiful pregnant omega.” Lexa says as she kisses her mates neck.

“Before you climb into bed, do you think that maybe you could shift, and just lie with me?” Clarke looks up gauging her mates reaction, only receiving a cocked eyebrow. “Mom said that it helped her with wanting to shift.” She watches as Lexa nods.

Just as Clarke finishes getting dressed and climbs into bed, the gorgeous black wolf that is her alpha carefully hops on to the bed, not wanting to throw Clarke around too much. Lexa carefully lies down and with seconds Clarke is cuddling into her. Running her hand through the thick fur, and then patting down her side. It's not long before the soothing pheromones start to flow from Lexa's body and the purr to rumble from her chest.

Lexa can hear Clarke whimper and the feel of Clarke holding on to her for dear life, she starts to pump out more pheromones. And purrs a bit louder, hoping Clarke will calm down. She doesn’t understand what Clarke needs, so she stand on all fours and arranges herself so that her head is rest on Clarke's chest. Clarke runs a finger on the bridge of the alphas nose, instantly calming. “Mom wasn’t wrong, this does make me feel better. Your fur, your pheromones.”

They lay together, purring and patting before Lexa’s head shots up off of Clarke chest and Clarke giggles, she scratches behind Lexa's ear “It's fine babe, pup is just moving, you can put your head back down.” Lexa does so, anticipating the sudden movement again.

It doesn’t take long before the pup moves some more. Every time the pup moves Lexa pokes Clarke's belly with her nose and rests her head there waiting for it to happen again. Every time it happens Clarke giggles, it's an amazing sounds, partially why she keeps doing it. The pup rolls and Clarke sits up in a rush. Lexa sits, wondering if she hurt her, Clarke turns to her and strokes her muzzle. “Hey it's okay, I'm okay, the pup rolled and is pushing on my bladder something fierce. I'll be right back.” She dashes off to toilet

When Clarke comes back, she sees Lexa has shifted back “I was a bit worried that I had hurt you.” Lexa says as she puts new blankets on the bed.

Clarke kisses the alphas forehead “Nah baby, just a big pup that can find my bladder to push on whenever it likes.”

“Are you feeling better though?”

Clarke smiles “So much, you have no idea. Thank you so much Lex.” She kisses her jaw, “I definitely owe you one.” She nips her ear.

“You don't owe me anything babe, I'm more than happy to do something like this for you. Especially if it makes you feel better. And even more so if I get to listen to that beautiful giggle.” Lexa says. Clarke moans as Lexa runs her hands over Clarke's hips and pulls her into her lap.

“We can definitely do this though.” She gasps into Lexa's neck as she grinds down on Lexa's bulge. Lexa kisses her neck as Clarke move hand down Lexa's tensing abs and Lexa moves her hands to grab Clarke's ass. Just before Clarke goes to grab Lexa’s hardening cock, they hear a high pitched cry.

Clarke is off like a shot “Put clothes on!” she points to Lexa's cock, before bolting out their bedroom towards Hunter’s bedroom as fast as her pregnant belly will let her.

She makes her way into the bedroom, Hunter wailing as loud as his lungs will let him. She picks him up and holds him close. Lexa comes up and moves in front of them, wrapping her arms around them both.

After about forty minutes, a feed and a lot of hugs and shushing, Hunter finally calms down enough to be put back in cot. They stay with him for a while to make sure he doesn't stir awake and then head back to their room.

“I wonder what woke him?” Lexa says curiously. Hunter isn't one to scream and cry like that.

“ Clarke makes her way into bed “It could be a because he woke up in a different place, we woke up and didn’t know where he was.” Clarke says calmly, remembering what Abby had said about them moving. “He'll get used to it babe, don’t stress.”

“I must admit Clarke,” Lexa pauses laying down in the bed “when he started crying, I don't think I've seen you move that fast in months.” She looks at Clarke slyly “I don’t think I've seen you move that fast ever.” She can't help but laugh and Clarke pretends to be offended.

Clarke begins to laugh and hits Lexa's arm, “I did move pretty fast for someone who can only waddle.” Their laughing continues for a while longer, before cuddling into each other. Lexa feels Clarke fall asleep, know for sure by the cut little snore she has, she closes her eyes, just about to fall asleep when she startle and sits up.

She's pretty sure she heard something, when she doesn’t hear it again, she lays back down, closing her eyes, she hears it again. She sits up, it's a knock at the door, she looks at the clock 12:36am.

Nobody she knows would come around this late without a message of warning. She quietly get out of bed and puts a hoodie on. She walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs, the knocking starts again so she moves a little faster before Clarke or Hunter wake up.

She makes it to the front door, holding the baseball bat behind the door, just incase she needs it. She turns the outside light on and opens the door, surprised to see a man that has a shocking resemblance to Gustus and a woman who look oddly familiar too. She looks between them…

“Can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DU DUHHHHHHH!!!! What's gonna happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Lexa's parents want? What happens when Gustus finds out? What sex is the pup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, glad you're enjoying it. Also, are my publishing dates right? I'm in AUS so I put the date a day behind is that right? If not, please let me know so I can fix it and make sure you guys see it when its supposed to be there.

_“Can I help you?”_

Lexa stands there in the doorway, jaw tight, eyes wide and her grip on the baseball bat has turned her knuckles white and her hand pulsing. She wants to swing the bat at them, she wants to roar at them. She can feel the rumble in her chest wanting to break through her teeth. She remember she isn't alone, Clarke and Hunter are up stairs asleep, Clarke needs her rest and she doesn’t want a grumpy pup tomorrow.

The two people on the porch stare back at her, clearly anticipating a bad reaction, they stare at Lexa in awe, this is the little pup they left in the care of Indra and Gustus, they cant believe it.

Lexa clears her throat, wanting an answer from them, it's late and birth parents are standing at the front of her house, she's barely in the mood for pleasantries.

“Lex?” she hears Clarke from the top of the stairs and snaps her head around to look at her mate.

“Clarke, please stay up stairs, everything's fine.” Her voice wavers. She doesn’t want Clarke to get caught up in what could be a huge mess. When she doesn’t hear feet padding along the floor she looks back at the people at her door. “You need to tell me what you want, or you need to leave.” She pauses “You know what, you can just leave.” She says with a venom in her tone. She goes to slam the door in their face, but a hand against it stops it from closing.

“We just want to talk, I know it's late and this isn't ideal timing, but please just ten minutes and then we will go.” The woman says calmly.

Lexa steps aside with a scowl and directs them to the living room and offers them a seat on the couch. She excuses herself for a moment and heads back to her bedroom for a moment. She sees Clarke sitting up, barely awake.

“Lexa, what is going on? Who are those people?” She asks, eyes widening when Lexa comes back in the room.

Lexa places her hands on Clarke's cheeks, making sure she has her full attention. “I need you to call Gustus right now, and tell him, that I'm certain that his brother and mate are sitting in our living room.” She kisses Clarke “Please stay up here. I don’t know what's going to happen, but we can't have you stressing right now.” She has a firm grip on Clarke shoulders, pleading with her to do as she says. Clarke leans over and makes the call just after Lexa leaves the room.

Lexa comes back into the living room, and the pair are still sitting there waiting for her. She stares at them as she warily sits down on the couch opposite them. “So, what do we need to talk about?”

\---

Gustus wakes to his phone ringing, a little bit of panic sets in his gut when he sees it's Clarke calling so late. He answers “Clarke is everything okay?” his voices wavers.

“Gustus, I'm sorry it's so late to call, but you need to get here. Quickly please.” Gustus ca hear that she's scared.

“Clarke what's wrong?” He asks, and Indra slowly sits up worry washing over her.

Clarke takes a breath. “Lexa said she's certain that your bother and his mate is here, and they're sitting in our living room. You need to be here. Please hurry.

“We're on our Clarke, sit tight.” He ends the call and quickly starts to get dressed, indra following suit.

They make it to the car and set on their way before Indra speaks. “What's going on Gus? Are they okay?”

His grip on the wheel is so tight it could snap, “Steven and Alice are there.” He says with a growl speeding to awards Lexa and Clarke.

\---

Lexa didn’t speak, even after the pair had introduced themselves as Steven and Alice Woods, Lexa's parents. She couldn't speak, she wouldn't speak, she had nothing to say to the people who abandoned her.

“It looks like Gus and Indra did a great job with you” Steven says in a gruff voice, “You look like you have done well for yourself, this is an amazing home.” He states as he looks around the room.

“They must be so proud of you, we know we are.” Alicia says with a soft voice.

“No thanks to either of you” Lexa snarls at them. They show their palms as a sign of surrender. “That doesn't explain why you're here, knocking at my door after midnight. Or how you knew where I lived.”

“Okay, okay.” Steven says, sitting forward on the couch. “I'm sure we can talk like civilized wolves here.” He looks at his mate, “It would seem that, in our absence, you created quite the name for yourself. The Woods name has become a bit of a legend, all across the state, all because of you.” He says looking at Lexa.

“And what? You thought that I would be so kind as to help you, because of a name? The Woods name is a legend, because of me, because of Gustus and Indra, because of Anya and Lincoln. You had nothing to do with it.”

“Word travels fast Lexa, your soon to have a pup of your own, a new generation of blood. It's a wonderful thing, really.” Alice says, trying to keep the situation calm.

“So what does any of this have to with you being here?” Lexa is starting to get frustrated, nothing is making sense. She has to strangers sitting in her living room, talking names and legends.

“Okay, well,” he pauses, “why we're here is because-“ Steven is cut off by the door flying open. All eyes fall on a seething Gustus.

He walks further into the living room and stops next to Lexa. “Get out.” He growls “Neither of you have any business here.” Steven stands and goes to approach his brother before Gustus stops him “You need to leave.”

The room is tense, Lexa must admit she’s never seen Gustus behave like this. “We're Woods’ too Gustus, she is our daughter, and we want out share of the Woods trust, we are a pack, it's our right!” Steven screams.

“You lost your rights as Lexa's parent the moment you thought about abandoning her.” Everyone turns to see Clarke standing in the entry of the living room, with a crying Hunter in her arms. She passes him to Indra. “You come into our house, at a ridiculous hour after being absent from Lexa's life for 25 years.” She pauses for a second “Now you want to be a family?” she goes to step forward but Lexa stops her.

Steven scoffs and stares at Lexa before looking back at Clarke “You have quite a fire, especially for an omega.” He steps forward a couple of steps “At least Lexa chose to breed an omega. They're only good for one thing anyway.” Lexa goes to pounce on him, but Gustus beat her to it. Lexa grabs Clarke and Hunter and moves them away from the chaos.

They can hear yelling, growling and thuds. Lexa looks at Indra and they share a nod. Indra takes Clarke and Hunter back upstairs and Lexa heads back into the living to break up the alphas before the new house is ruined. She enter the room and Steven and Alice are gone and Gustus is on the floor. “Call and ambulance!” she screams. She sees Gustus bleeding on the floor.

“It's not serious Lex, it just hurts like a bitch.” He tries to smile, but is more like a grimace.

She smile back “I know, but I've gotta’ put pressure on it until the ambulance comes.” She doesn’t notice Indra until she kneeled down and tells Lexa to go be with Clarke.

She runs upstairs and sees Hunter sitting on the bed, but no Clarke. “Babe, are you in the bathroom?” she asks, it's the only place Clarke could be. 

Clarke stumbles out of the bathroom, eyes puffy and red. Lexa is quick to her and engulfs her in a hug. “Don't you listen to a single word that asshole said babe.” She feels Clarke grab her tight and sob a little harder. “You are so much more than your biology Clarke.” She feels Clarke nod, and Lexa slowly leads her over to the bed to sit down.

They can hear sirens and make their way down stairs “Is Gus going to be okay?” she asks Lexa who is carrying Hunter.

“He's going to be fine.” Lexa says as they watch the paramedics put Gustus into the ambulance.

Indra walks up to them “He'll be alright, he's got a lot of padding.” She tries to lighten the mood. “Do you two want to follow me?” They both look at Clarke, they don’t want to put her through anymore than she's already been through. Clarke gives them a nod, Lexa hands Hunter over to Indra and runs upstairs, putting on some pants and grabbing the baby bag. She locks the house and jumps in car, Hunter already strapped in and Clarke hands her the keys.

\---

Everyone has been at the hospital since 1:30 this morning, it was just about to tick over to 10am. Everyone sitting around comforting Gustus, Hunter curled into his side and Clarke asleep on a cot the nurses brought in for her. She was adamant about staying with Gustus, she couldn’t help but blame herself, and only began to feel better after Gustus had said that he doesn't blame her and that he would do it again.

Abby walks into the room and sees everyone whispering and smiling, she looks for her daughter and is glad that she's still asleep. “It's good to see everyone a bit happier.” They all turn and smile at Abby. She looks over his charts “Everything looks good Gus. Also, I can't thank you enough, all of you.” Each one of them giving Abby a hug. “What I’m actually here for is to take Clarke for a scan, just to be sure everything is okay.” She looks to Lexa

“I think everyone would feel better if she did. Do I take her to the same room?” Abby nods, walking over to a sleeping Clarke and give Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

“I can take her if you'd like Lexa.” She knows how worried Lexa was for Gustus, she might want to be with him a while longer.

Gustus tells her to go with Clarke. “You should be there too Abby, maybe the pup won't have it's legs in the way and can finally find out what it is?” Lexa asks and Abby nods excitedly. Before she moves over to Clarke and gently coaxes her awake. “Hey baby,” she whispers, “you need to go for your scan now.” She helps Clarke stand and get into the wheelchair.

\---

Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln had decided they were going to stay with Lexa, Clarke and Hunter just incase Steven and Alice decided to come back, they didn’t they would, but they weren't going to risk it. Strength in numbers Raven had mentioned.

They were sitting in the media room watching a movie and relaxing after an incredibly emotional and stress filled day. “Well on the plus side, beside Gus being okay and able to go home in a few days, you can finally get started on the nursery.” Lincoln said to Clarke who had Lexa's head in her lap, exhausted after being awake all night and most of the day. “Well the clothes part of it anyway.”

Clarke is running her fingers through Lexa hair, she knew how much Lexa loved it when the omega soothed her, she just wanted Lexa to relax. “Yeah we do,” she traces Lexa's face. “Sometimes I hate it when she's right. We're definitely going to have our hands full with two young boys.” She looks up at Lincoln “especially if your anything to go by Linc.” She winks at him

“Clarke, if I didn’t know you, I'd almost be offended.” He puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be wounded. “And I wasn’t that bad, Anya and Lexa we're trouble.” He ducks out the way of the pillow that Anya threw at him.

Anya turns to face Clarke “I wasn't that bad, I only got in trouble a few times, and only got arrested once, and it was Lexa's fault.”

Clarke laughs at the memory of having to bail them out after a night involving too much alcohol and way too many alpha pheromones.

“Do you guys have a name picked out yet?” Octavia asks from Lincoln's lap.

Clarke runs her hand over her belly and smiles “Yeah we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty name choices, I went to give them names and couldn't think of anything (weird right hahaha)  
> Hope you guys liked this, it was going to go a little differently, but this worked better.  
> Have a good one guys.  
> PBB.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early arrival and a nervous wait. A possible pup. A trio are back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!! 10,000 Hits. You have no idea how thankful I am. That's so great. I thank you guys enough. 
> 
> Most of the italics are little flash backs between Lexa and Clarke. I'm sure you guys will be able to understand it.

Lexa had been at work for three hours before she got the call. Steven and Alice had gone back to the house, resulting in Clarke going into labor two weeks early. She was scared, she was furious. She drives down the highway towards the hospital, replaying the call over and over again.

_”Lex it's Anya, Steven and Alice came back, Clarke's gone into labor and on the way to the hospital, Indra has Hunter. Fuck Lex! Call me back!”_

She was in a meeting, it was almost half an hour before she called Anya back, her heart in her throat the entire time, horrified when it was Indra who answered the phone

_“Clarke is going to be okay, Anya is with her and I've got Hunter, we're okay. Clarke, will be okay.”_

Lexa arrived at the hospital, killing the engine and bolting towards the door. She enters the waiting room and that everyone is already there, sitting and waiting. Hunter is the first to notice her and screams in her direction, she moves towards him. Everyone stands when they see her. She holds Hunter close, she wants to cry, but she needs to be strong, for Hunter, for Clarke, for the pack.

They sit there quietly, waiting for just the tiniest bit of news. Jake is sitting next to her holding her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “she's strong Lexa, she'll be okay. Abby said it was brought on by stress.” He says calmly, trying to be a supportive and strong as possible.

“What were they even doing there?” she looks to Jake and he shrugs, she looks to Gustus who looks like he might burst, but doesn’t say anything.

Lexa is about to say something to Gustus, but before she can, Anya comes into the waiting room, red in the face and her eyes puffy. Lexa's heart drops, going from zero to a hundred in the blink of an eye. She stands and waits to see if Anya’s face will change. Everyone is asking a million questions but Anya and Lexa's eyes are locked on each others.

“I can only take Lexa.” Anya says, sending everyone into a frenzy.

Abby gaps in disbelief “We're her parents!”

“And right now, mate trumps parents,” Anya looks at everyone “Sorry guys, I'm just doing what I'm told.” She says. Looking back at Lexa, giving her an encouraging look to follow her.

They walk through the hospital is excruciatingly slow. She wants to throw Anya against the wall and beg her for answers. She tries to say anything, but her mouth doesn’t move. She just keeps walking, keeping pace with Anya.

_“Could you always love me Lexa Woods?”_

_“I will always love you Clarke Griffin. In this life, and every one after it.”_

Anya leads Lexa through the halls until she comes to a stop in front of giant window. Lexa looks, realizing they're in the maternity ward, little cribs, little pups. Lexa looks around trying to figure out which is hers. Anya tugs on her arm and leads her to a door and knocks. A nurse opens and let's them through. “You must be Lexa.” She says and Lexa can only nod.

Lexa gasp when she is fronted with a pup in the incubator, wires coming off him measuring his vitals. She walks over to him, looks over him in awe. She looks back at Anya and smiles “This my little boy.” Anya nods coming to stand next to her. “Please tell me Clarke is okay Anya” she says firmly.

Anya squeezes her hand “She will be Lex, the stress of Steven and Alice, and the labor, really did a number on her. She lost a lot of blood, and lost consciousness just before he came.” Anya says calmly, she sees Lexa with tears in her eyes and pulls her close.

_“You're the type of alpha my parents warned me about Lexa”_

_“There's more to me than being an alpha Clarke.”_

“What did they do to her Anya?” Lexa asks. 

Anya shrugs “I don’t know, Clarke called me after she couldn’t get on to you or Gus. When I got there with Indra hunter was screaming next to Clarke and she was bent over screaming as well. We couldn’t wait for an ambulance.” Anya looks at the pup “He looks just like you Lex.” Lexa turns and smiles at her sister. They're interrupted by the nurse.

Lexa and Anya look at her “Your mate is asking for you.” She beckons them to follow.

“I'll go tell the others.” Anya goes back the way they came.

“Anya!” Lexa is quick to wrap her arms around her “I will never be able to thank you enough.” Anya nods and is on her way.

_“You, Clarke Griffin are the most infuriating, stubborn, giant pain in my arse. THAT is why I love you. That is why I'm here, in the rain, pouring my heart out to you.”_

_“Geez Lex, you could've just called._

Lexa walks into room and bursts into tears before she even knows what's happening. Clarke is laying there, clearly exhausted, hooked up to all sorts of machines. She stands next to the bed, leaning down to kiss Clarkes forehead. “I'm here Clarke. You're okay.” She pulls back slightly when Clarke groans.

Lexa runs her hand over Clarke head, and takes her hand when she sits down. “You need to rest. Everyone is here, Anya went to tell them.” She runs her thumb over Clarkes knuckles, “I saw our new little man. He is perfect Clarke. Hunter and everyone are going to love him.” Clarke goes to speak, but Lexa gently shushes her. “We're all here, you rest.”

\---

Lexa is home with Hunter getting the nursery finished. “Mommy and Avery are coming home today, are you excited?” She smiles and lifts him above her head, he giggles and does his little excited squeal. Lexa brings him down to rest on her hip “You ready for some lunch, cause I'm starving, I could eat you all up.” She grabs his tiny hand and goes to playfully nibble on his fingers, he squeals and tries to pull his hand away.

As they make their way down the stairs when they hear a car horn, Hunter howls, well he tries to. Lexa laughs at how cute her son is, she knows he will have quite a set of lungs on him when gets bigger.

Lexa opens the door, suddenly cars everywhere in the driveway, everyone seeing Clarke and Avery home. Lexa is absolutely beaming and Hunter is trying to wiggle his way out of her arms. Lexa and Clarke lock eyes, its like everything around them stops.

_“Lexa I want this with you, I want forever with you, I want everything that comes with you.”_

_“And I want it all with you Clarke.”_

Clarke hands Avery to Gustus and Lexa passes Hunter to Anya, before running over to Clarke enveloping her in the biggest she can muster. “I'm so glad your home.” She wipes a few tears that escaped Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes.

Clarke leans into Lexa’s touch, “I'm so glad to be home.” She leans in and gives Lexa a quick kiss, “Is everything ready?” she knows Lexa has been home the last couple of days, wanting everything to be perfect for Clarke and Avery's return.

“Yep.” She pops the p, and looks around to everyone “I'm about to start on some lunch if everyone's hungry?”

“As if that’s even a question Lexa.” Raven pipes up.

\---

Lexa is sitting up in bed reading while Clarke showers, enjoy the peace and quiet whilst it lasts. They've learned very quickly that Avery is fussy, and loud, but wen her sleeps, he's out for the count, something Avery and Hunter have in common. Clarke steps out of the bathroom with just a towel around her hair, Lexa arches an eyebrow peeking over her book.

“For someone who just had a baby, you look fantastic.” Her eyes roam over Clarkes body, from her full breast, to her tummy still carrying some baby weight, to her strong thighs. “You, my omega, are the epitome of perfection.” Lexa purrs.

Clarke rolls her eyes, she knows the game, “I had a baby, like three weeks ago, he was early remember?” Clarke says. “Also,” She saunters over to the bed “We can't be doing any of that” She says with knowing sass and waving her finger over Lexa’s body, nothing her bulge “For another few weeks.”

Lexa groans, “I know, I know.” She gets up on her knees and shuffles to be in front of Clarke. She places her hands on her waist. “you just look so beautiful” she moves in to kiss Clarkes neck “how can I resist such a beautiful, beautiful omega.” Her hands move down Clarke side.

Clarke moves her head to give Lexa better access, she runs her hand down Lexa’s body, stopping at the waistband of her boxers. “Well, my alpha,” She cups Lexa’s hardening cock “You'll just have to.” She gives Lexa a bit of a squeeze and pushes her shoulders so she falls on the bed. “All in good time Lex.” She smiles. Turning away to get dressed and climb into bed.

\---

Avery is the first to wake, Clarke makes her way out of bed towards his room, for a feeding. Lexa isn't far behind her, she checks on Hunter to make sure he's okay, he's awake, but he's happy to just roll around and try to get his fist in his mouth. She picks him and goes into the nursery, she can't help but smile at Clarke feeding Avery. “I'm going to take this little and start on breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs sounds really good.” Clarke implies. Lexa nods and makes her way to the kitchen. Leaving Clarke and Avery to bond. 

Lexa is cooking away in the kitchen, Hunter eating his bacon like its last meal. Lexa feels her mates arms wrap around her “That smells so good alpha” Clarke whispers and kisses her neck.

“All in good time Clarke.” Lexa retorts, using Clarke’s words against her.”

Clarke scoffs “Really Lex? Food and sex are totally different things.”

Lexa laughs “Not in this family they're not. Have you heard Raven and Octavia eat Indra’s food?” They both laugh. Lexa reaches for two plates and serves breakfast up for them both.

\---

Lexa is sitting on the deck, Avery curled up on her chest, she purrs and strokes his head. Clarke is running after Hunter, loving being able to shift again, they chase each other around the yard, Hunter pouncing and biting her tail. Clarke barks and startles Lexa. Lexa looks around and sees Gustus and Jake coming around the side.

“We knocked but nobody answered. Now we know why.” Jake smiles and sits down, so does Gustus, “How are you guys doing?”

Lexa looks down at the pup in her arms “We are all really good, Clarke is happy to be able to shift and she's moving a lot easier now.”

Gustus leans forward and strokes Avery’s back. “We actually wanted to talk to you about Steven and Alice.” Lexa tenses at the name cause Avery to stir. Jake takes Avery and goes down to Clarke and Hunter. 

“What about them?” The only thing Lexa wants to know is that they're gone and never coming back.

“They want in on the pack.” Gustus looks to Lexa “I told them that there wasn't a chance.”

Lexa clenches her jaw “I imagine they said something along the lines of “You're not the pack leader anymore.” Would I be right?”. She watches Gustus nod. “They came back after somehow hearing that I was the first to sire a pup. They thought that after all this time, they could wander into our lives and I would forgive because I would want something with them?” Lexa seethes the veins in her neck sticking out.

Gustus put is hand on Lexa’s shoulder “You don’t have to do anything for them Lexa, but yes, its your call.”

Lexa calms down when suddenly Clarke is at her side. “I want them gone Gus, I want them away from my friend's, away from my family, just away. They've caused enough trouble,” she looks to Clarke then back to Gustus “You and Indra are my parents, not those two.” She thinks for a moment. “I will meet with them and tell them myself.” 

“That won't be needed, I'll have them picked up and sent out of town, we don’t need to worry about them.” He holds Lexa’s hand “You, Lexa, are our daughter, from the moment we took you in. And I couldn't be more proud.” He stands, taking Lexa in his arms “I'll take care of it.”

\---

“Your omega was showing today Clarke.” Lexa smiles down at her mate cuddled into her side.

Clarke laughs “My omega is showing everyday Lex.” She squeezes her side, pulling her impossibly close.

“You know what I mean Clarke, I was angry and upset and you were next to me in a flash.” Lexa moves the hair from Clarkes face.

Clarke sits up with a quizzical look on her face “I've done that plenty of times Lex.” Clarke has no idea what's going on.

“It's not a bad thing my love. I've just really noticed, ever since Hunter arrived, and then Avery, your omega is in overdrive. It's a different side of you.”

Realization dawns over Clarke “Ah yeah, I'm on to you now.” She looks down shyly “I'd noticed it too, I spoke to mom about it. She said it was normal.” Clarke looks everywhere but at Lexa.

“So then why can't you look at me Clarke?” she says cupping her cheeks.

Clarke still avoids Lexa’s eyes, she goes to move away but Lexa has her around the waist and tickles her. “Come on Clarke you can tell me.”

Clarke gives in, groaning into Lexa “Fine, fine.” She takes a breath “Besides it being in my nature to be calming and soft and gentle.” She watches Lexa nod, “Even though I’m hardly treated like an omega, I still am one, the instincts kick in and,” She hides her face from Lexa “I feel like I just need to take care of them and of you, and once that’s done, we need to have more pups.” She takes a deep breath and waits for Lexa to say something, anything.

Lexa rubs her back and pumps out soothing pheromones. Lexa knows Clarke doesn’t like to give into the omega too much. “My body does that too Clarke.” Clarkes head shoots up in disbelief, “I'm serious, whenever you play with Hunter and coo over Avery, it brings out that need. Even more so when I see you feed him.” She kisses Clarke “There is no rush Clarke.”

Clarke weaves her fingers through Lexa’s hair, “I know babe.” She places her head on Lexa’s chest, “Especially when there's gonna’ be more pups running around soon.” Her eyes bulge when she realises what she's said.

Lexa doesn’t miss a beat, “What? What do you know Clarke?”

Clarke sits up and leans forward to kiss Lexa, Lexa indulges her before pulling back, arching her brow. “The only thing I know is,” She leans forward and nips Lexa’s collarbone “is that I love you so much.” Clarke goes to kiss Lexa, but is stopped by a finger to her lips.

“Clarke?”

“Ugh! Lex, I'm not even supposed to know, and it's not even certain yet.” She whines, trying to get out of it. Lexa looks like she isn't going to let it go.

Clarke moves up to straddle Lexa, “It's not going to work Clarke. We both know you body isn't ready.”

“It's Raven.”

\---

“Do you still think about it?” Octavia asks.

Clarke quirks her brow “Think about what?” Clarke and Octavia were out grocery shopping, desperate need for baby food.

“What Steven and Alice said, you know, that made you go into labour two weeks early.” Octavia says a matter of factly “Does Lexa know?”

Clarke furrows her brows, trying to decide between carrots or peas. “Lexa knows, that’s why she didn’t think twice about wanting them gone.

_“That pup, is our ticket back into this pack, I will not have some bitch who believes she's more than just an omega take what is ours, if it weren't for Lexa, who is my pup, you would have none of this, you would've been just another bitch in heat.”_

“Lexa wanted to kick them out herself, but Gus took care of it.” Clarke says, deciding on carrots and putting them in the basket.

“She would have killed them Clarke.” Octavia said, grabbing baby wipes.

Clarke nods, knowing Lexa would do anything to protect her and their pups, that’s what makes her such a good mate and sire. “When are you and Linc going to have pups?” changing the subject.

“Ha I was waiting for it. But we are talking about it. Are you and Lex gonna’ have more?” Octavia can't wait to start a family, but the timing isn't perfect.

The two make their way to Clarkes car, “there will be more one day, but right now, two is a handful.” 

As they drive down the streets, the both notice three solves they haven't seen in a long time Octavia growls and Clarke decides they're going a different way home. They don’t need to see them, and they don’t need to be seen by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it gonna' be?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading guys. You all rock.  
> Have a good one!!!!  
> PBB.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback. A pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I've been a bit stuck. Also I'm terrible at flash backs so please bare with me.

Clarke and Octavia head back to Octavia’s apartment In a heavy and tense silence. It had been years since anyway had heard from, saw, or even spoke of Bellamy, Murphy and Finn. Now it looks like they're back in town, avoiding them is going to be nearly impossible, stopping Lexa, Anya and Lincoln from ripping their throats out is going to be even more impossible.

\---

_Clarke, Raven and Octavia enjoy the party atmosphere, dancing with each other, a couple of drinks and good music. Finally being able to let their hair down after what felt like the longest school year ever, but finally, high school is done and they can enjoy themselves before college._

_The song ends and Clarke heads to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She stands from the cooler and is confronted by a smug looking Finn, still after countless rejections he still persists. “So Princess, I see you aren't here with anyone. Maybe I can interest you in a drink,” He moves his and onto Clarkes arm “and maybe you can interest me with dance?”_

_Clarke flinches away from his touch and steps away “You can't have looked very hard, I'm here with Raven and O, I already have a drink,” she hold up her water “And lastly, I'm still not interested.” Clarke turns to go back to her friends, when Finn grabs her wrist tightly._

_Finn steps closer, invading Clarke’s personal space and inhales he scent “You're an omega Clarke, you don't have to be interested.” Clarke tries to free herself from Finn’s tight grasp, she turns her head, looking to make eye contact with someone, anyone who might be able to get her out this._

_Clarke tugs a little bit harder, and his grip tightens and his alpha pheromones get grossly stronger, “You see Clarke, Bellamy promised me you, much like he promised Octavia to Murphy.” He bares his teeth to her “He wants to lead a pack Clarke, that’s why he wants Raven.” Clarke tries harder to get away, she has to find her friends, she has to tell them what Finn just said. Bellamy, Finn and Murphy’s behaviour makes so much sense now._

_Clarke pulls as hard as she can, stumbling back after Finn let's go. Only she doesn’t hit the ground, strong thin arms surround her waist and help her to stand. She slowly starts to turn around wanting to thank her saviour._

_Clarke doesn’t remember seeing eyes so green before, if ever, the most beautiful bone structure, clearly this alpha was made by the hands of Gods. She opens her mouth to thanks her when blood chilling scream echos through the house, Clarke flees, heading towards the backyard, following the terrified screams. People are everywhere, she realises why she hates these parties._

_Eventually she makes it through the crowd and can't believe it when she sees Bellamy on top of Raven, trying to get her to submit. Clarke jumps forward and pulls Bellamy by the back of his shirt. Bellamy throws his arm back to push Clarke off him and sends her to the ground. As Clarke stands back up to go after him again, she sees someone tackle Bellamy to the ground, laying punches into him. Clarke grabs Raven’s hand and helps her to her feet._

_Clarke tries to get Raven out and to somewhere safe, but the crowd of people make it impossible to get through, the only thing they can do is stand and watch Bellamy and a stranger rage out at each other._

_Clarke gives Raven a quick once over “Please tell me he didn't hurt you?”_

_“I'm alright Clarke.” Raven says, as she looks around for Octavia. Relieved to see her standing next to tall, tanned, tattooed guy._

_All hell breaks loose when Finn and Murphy jump in to pull the stranger off Bellamy, causing the tattooed guy and the goddess from the kitchen to jump in. Punches are thrown, and bites attempted, tackling each other, trying to beat the shit out of each other. The crowd surrounding the fighting are barking and hollering only encouraging the brawl._

_It isn't until sirens are heard that the crowd scatters franticly. Clarke holding onto to Raven for dear life as people shove past them. Clarke spots Octavia running towards the tattooed guy and his friends urging them to get up and move. Clarke holds onto Raven and moves towards Octavia helping the others up._

_“As much as I really wanna’ say thanks, we need to go. Like right now.” Clarke says frantically. Trying to get everyone to go by the side of the house._

_“If we don’t want to get caught by the cops, we should jump the fence.” The tall brute man says._

_They climb over the fence and creep past the neighbours house. As the make it onto the street, the crowd of people are all over the place, trying to stand up straight as the police ask them question. “Come on, my car’s this way, let's just go.” Clarke motions her head in the direction of her car. They start to walk towards the blondes car when she turn to thank the three strangers, seeing them still standing on the footpath, “Are you three coming?”_

\---

“What do you saw them?” Lincoln says as he hands Clarke and Octavia a cup of coffee, “They haven't been anywhere near here in who knows how long.”

“They haven't, but they are, I've messaged Lexa, Anya and Raven, they should be here soon.” Clarke said taking a small step, basking in the taste, there's something in the Lincoln makes coffee that nobody else can.

“It's not like we can do anything Clarke,” Octavia said, glancing down “They could be here for anything, maybe if we're lucky, they aren't here for anything to do with us.” 

They sit there in the heavy silence before a knock on the door startles them back to reality, Lincoln goes to answer it, relieved after he looks through the peep hole to see Anya and Raven there. He opens the door and invite's them to sit on the couch while they wait for Lexa.

\---

_“It's fine, and the least we can do seeing as you three saved the day.” Clarke says as she drives to a diner near by before taking everyone home. “I'm Clarke by the way, that's Raven and Octavia.” Clarke smiles at her passenger._

_“I'm Lexa, that’s Anya and Lincoln.” Lexa gives Clarke a smirk. Silence encumbers the car for a moment. “What was that about? If you don’t mind my asking. I saw one of those guys giving you a hard time, then another giving, Raven was it, a hard time too.”_

_Clarke tightens her jaw and grips the steering wheel a little harder, she glances in the rear view mirror, Octavia had cuddled into Lincoln and Raven was trying to clean the blood off Anya’s face._

_“Alphas with a sense of entitlement.” Clarke says disgusted. “I’ve known them most of my life, we've been friends for as long as I can remember.” She pull into the parking lot of the diner, killing the engine an takes a deep breath. “Yet, they planned to manipulate us. I cant help but wonder how long they thought so little of us.” Clarke throws her head back into the headrest._

_Lexa looks at Clarke sympathetically “Unfortunately not all alphas see the beauty in omegas, just that they are one.” Lexa says carefully, glancing at Clarke “Omegas should be cherished.”_

_Clarke smiles shyly at Lexa, about to say something, however Anya butts in “Are we gonna’ go eat ‘cause, I'm kinda starving?”_

\---

Lexa had finally arrived after dropping Hunter and Avery off with Indra and Gustus. They discuss what they should do, or if they should even do anything. The atmosphere is a little tense.

“Maybe we just wait and see, we can't do anything unless they do.” Lexa says to everyone and entwines her fingers with Clarke’s. “Let's just hang tight, and certainly not go looking for them.”

“And if they approach any of us?” Raven asks, squeezing Anya’s hand a little tighter, “It's not like we can always be with each other.”

Clarke looks over at Raven then Octavia. All three clearly anxious about it all, “If we stick together I'm sure we’ll be fine. And if worse comes to worse, I’m sure you can come stay out at the house.” She looks at Lexa who gives her an agreeing nod.

\---

Lexa and Anya take a seat in the café for lunch. They discuss work, the pups, Indra and Gustus. “So, there is a reason I asked you for lunch.” Anya says a little cautious, watching as Lexa raises her brow, waiting for her sister to continue. “When you found out Clarke was pregnant,” Anya pauses, trying to figure out how to word this. “Were you scared?

Lexa looks at her bluntly, “ Anya I fainted. I was so excited and scared at the same time, I fainted.” She smiles. “Why?”

Anya swallows her food, “Raven’s pregnant.” She looks at Lexa who has a blank face “And I’m guessing by that face, you already knew that.”

“Actually, I didn't. I knew it was a possibility, but you my sister, just confirmed it.” Lexa stands, Anya standing as well, a little surprised when Lexa engulfs her into a hug. “I'm so happy for you Anya, you'll make a great sire.” Lexa says in her ear.

“But what if I’m not? I mean, I want this, more than anything, but it's so easy to duck it up.” Anya says as the both sit back down to continue eating.

Lexa smiles “It's hard, and exhausting, and it can drive you a little crazy, but it is the most enjoyable, exciting, tremendous thing you can ever do.” Anya grins at her sister, she's never seen Lexa be this happy. “And, if you're that worried about, you're more than welcome to look after the boys.”

Anya chuckles “That's code for ‘me and Clarke wanna have noisy sex’ I'm not that stupid Lex.”

Lexa bursts out laughing, she catches her breath “Actually, it's code for ‘me and Clarke are going to sleep for about 18 hours’. Though I certainly wouldn’t oppose the sex part.”

Anya looks at her empty plate deep in thought, “it couldn’t hurt could it? I mean, to look after the boys, preferably just one of them though, I think both might be a hand full straight of the bat.” She asks.

Lexa cocks her brow “What if you have twins An?”

“Whoa there Lex, can we just do one thing at a time.” Anya hadn't thought about twins. Though twins don’t run in the family, it's still a good possibility. “How about this weekend?”

Lexa chuckles, “Yeah, one thing at a time.” She looks at her watch noting the time, “I'm sure this weekend will be fine, I'll talk to Clarke about it, she'll be stoked to have some down time. We can pass Hunter off to you and see if either grandparents can look after Avery.” Lexa stands, putting some cash on the table. “Thanks for lunch An. And congrats, I'm so happy for you. Family time is calling.” She gives Anya a quick hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye before heading out the door to her car.

\---

Lexa isn't three steps in the door before she has little Hunter running as fast as his little legs will take him, charging into her arms. She picks him up and covers his face in wet kisses. “I missed you sweet boy.” She coos. Holding him on her hip she walks through the house in search of Avery and Clarke. “Where mommy?” she ask him and watches as he points in the direction of the kitchen. She wanders through, cooing at Hunter as he tries to nip her.

Lexa walks into the kitchen and finds Clarke feeding Avery what looks like mashed carrots. “Hello my sweetness.” She says putting Hunter in his chair at the counter.

Clarke lifts her head “Back at ya’. How was lunch?”

“It was good.” Lexa walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. “Anya is gonna babysit Hunter this weekend.” She smiles at her little boy, bopping him on the nose “she wants some practice, though now that I think about, Avery would've been the smarter choice.” She looks at Avery who has carrot all over his face “Especially with all that poop.” She looks back at Clarke who is just staring at her.

“So they are having a pup?” Clarke asks excited

“Yep” Lexa says with pop of the ‘p’ “Anya thinks she'll stuff it up, so I said she could babysit. I figured Hunter would give her a run for her money, but she is really good with him.” She sits the bottle down on the bench and stands behind Clarke putting her hands on her hips, holding her close. Pressing her lips to Clarke's ear “Maybe Abby and Jake or Indra and Gus could take Avery for the weekend too?” She whispers seductively.

Clarke grins and puts her hands on top of Lexa’s “It would be nice to be able sleep for two days straight” She leans into Lexa’s holds “And eat at a normal time.” She watches as Avery tries to shares his food with Hunter and a hand full of carrot falls to the floor “And not have to clean up.” They smile at their boys, who just giggle and wiggle around at the mess they made.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s neck before moving away to some paper towels and a few wipes to clean up the mess. “It's what they do. Imagine how bored we'd be if they weren't messy.” Lexa says. She cleans up the mess putting it in the bin.

“How are you feeling about the other day?” Lexa asks they haven't really spoken about Bellamy, Finn and Murphy being back since the other day.

Avery had finished eating and Clarke moves to put the dishes in the sink and give everything wipe down. “I'm okay, lucky I don’t really have to go anywhere right now, so I can just stay home with the boy's.” She lift Avery out of his chair and Lexa grabs Hunter, to take them up stairs for a nap. “I can help but wonder what they're doing back here though.” She says quietly as they climb the stairs.

She kisses her mate on the cheek as they put the boys to bed. “It'll be okay Clarke. We don’t need to worry about them.” She puts her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I'll keep us safe. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, let me know. Again sorry for the wait guys. I'll try get a little more back on track.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, it would seem I get stuck writing smut, dunno why, but if someone can give me tips that'd be great.  
> Enjoy though.

Clarke had just got home from dropping Hunter off with Anya and Raven, getting out of there before they change their mind, and dropping Avery off with Abby and Jake, for the next two days, Clarke and Lexa and planning to enjoy the silence of an empty house.

Clarke walks in the door to find all the lights off except the light shining from up stairs. She's half way up when the light goes out, “Lex?” she calls out.

“Yeah babe?” Lexa calls back.

Clarke releases a relieved breathe. Continuing up the stairs “Whatcha doin’?” she asks coyly.

“Well, if you'd come into the bedroom, I'll show ya’.” Lexa says playfully.

Clarke makes it into the bedroom and gasps. The room is only lit by candles and there's flower petals all over the floor. Lexa steps closer to Clarke and puts her hands on Clarkes waist, slowly moving backwards to the bathroom, pulling Clarke with her. She opens the door and they both walk in. The smell of bath oil fills the air, candles lit in here too.

“You didn't have to do all this baby.” Clarke wraps her arms around her mates neck, the smallest gap between their lips.

Lexa’s hands move to Clarke’s waist and she nudges her nose. “I know, but I wanted to.” She leans in a little more, brushing their lips together “I think we deserve it.”

Lexa moves her hands up Clarkes body to remove her shirt in one swift motion. She nuzzles over face in Clarke’s neck breathing in the sweet scent of her omega. She places a kiss on her neck, to her scent gland behind her and running her teeth over it, when she feels Clarke shutter in her arms she gently bites down, feeling Clarke arch into her. Lexa moves her hands to undo Clarke’s jeans, she removes herself from Clarke’s gland and removes the jeans herself. She glides her hands up Clarke’s legs, basking in their milky glory. When she reaches the waistband of Clarke's panties she looks up, only removing them after receiving a nod. Lexa kisses Clarke's thigh, and slowly moving up her body, to her hip, a few along her stomach. Lexa put her hands on Clarke's waist and gently kisses under her breast. Lexa stands back up kissing along Clarke's chest. As Lexa runs her tongue up Clarke's neck, she feels Clarke tug on the bottom of her shirt, demanding it off.

Clarke removes Lexa’s shut less than gracefully and can't help herself when attaches herself to Lexa’s neck, kissing, sucking and biting. Hearing Lexa groan only fuels the fire in Clarke's stomach. She claws at Lexa’s pants, practically ripping them of the strong tanned legs. Clarke runs her hands up Lexa’s thighs and over her tight briefs, grazing her thick hard member. Clarke can't contain her moan at the sight. She sits up on her knees, Lexa’s clothed cock inches from her face and can't stop herself from gliding her tongue over it. Clarke shudders when she feels Lexa’s cock twitch for her, while Lexa releases a moan of having Clarke's hot mouth on her.

Clarke takes of Lexa’s briefs exposing the proud member standing at full attention pre-cum dripping from the tip. Clarke takes Lexa’s cock in her hand, stroking from the tip to the base covering it pre-cum. Lexa gives an encouraging thrust as Clarke gently pumps her cock. Clarke brings her mouth to the base of the cock before giving it a generous lick from base to tip, moaning at Lexa’s divine taste. She gently takes the tip in mouth and swirls her tongue around the head, moaning as more pre-cum drips out. Clarke can hear the “OH's” and “Fucks” leave Lexa’s mouth, only egging her on. Slowly, Clarke takes more of the member into her mouth when she feels Lexa place a hand on the back of her head. Clarke pulls back slowly and softly drags her teeth over the head of Lexa’s cock

Lexa growls when she feels teeth run over her cock “Don't Clarke.” She helps Clarke back onto her feet.

“Don't what?” Clarke asks innocently and bats her eyelids.

Lexa picks Clarke up by her thighs instinctively wrapping around her waist, and places Clarke against the wall and nips at Clarke's neck. “You know what Clarke.” She thrust her hips and they both moan when the tip of Lexa’s cock pokes at Clarke wet entrance.

Clarke thrusts against Lexa’s hard body, desperate for more friction, desperate for Lexa’s cock, her knot, her body. “Are you suggesting I can't handle it alpha?” Clarke asks as a challenge.

Lexa growls deeply and latches herself onto Clarke's neck reopening their mating mark until the taste of copper graces her mouth and Clarke howls and bucks her pussy harder onto Lexa’s hard abs.

“Please Lexa! God... Fuck please.” She howls.

Lexa detaches herself from Clarke's neck and licks over the wound. Lexa thrust her hips again and the head of her cock again pokes Clarke entrance. “Are you sure Clarke?” she whispers against Clarke's ear teeth grazing the lobe.

Clarke nudges her head against Lexa until she gets the vantage point of Lexa’s neck, latching on to the mating mark with a growl and buck of her hips.

Lexa growls and Clarke let's go of her neck and rubs her tongue over the mark. Lexa pulls Clarke off the wall and walks back into the bedroom and placing her on the bed, the bath long forgotten.

Clarke pushes herself up on the bed and lays down on the pillows, waiting for her mate to make her move. But Lexa doesn’t moves, so Clarke challenges her further.

Clarke brings her hands up to her breast, grabbing and pinching her nipples, she arches her back, throws her head back and moans, bringing a growl from Lexa. Clarke grins to herself. Slowly Clarke runs her hands down her body, digging her nails into her stomach. She brings her head up to look Lexa in the eyes, completely blown. Clarke spreads her legs, exposing herself completely, she shivers as the cool air meets her dripping wet folds. Clarke bits her lip and whimpers as she moves her hand and runs her fingers teasingly through her folds, avoiding her clit, knowing she's challenging Lexa as it is. As Clarke teases herself, only making herself wetter and a whimpering mess, she slowly removed her hand from her folds and brings her fingers to her mouth.

“Mine.” Lexa growls and pounces on the bed. Prowling up over Clarke’s body. She takes one of Clarkes arms and holds it above her head, and taking the one Clarke was using to tease herself into her own hand. Lexa brings Clarke's fingers into her mouth, gliding her tongue over Clarke's wet fingers growling at the taste that us only for her. “Mine Clarke, only mine.” She growls low.

Clarke thrusts her hips trying to gain friction against Lexa. Lexa lifts her hips to deprive her omega of the contact. “You tease me Clarke.” Lexa moves herself from in between Clarkes legs and straddles her hips, she hovers over Clarkes lips giving her a teasing kiss moving to kiss her chin. Clarke turns her head, giving Lexa her neck. Lexa ignores Clarke's submission and takes the ear lobe between her teeth and bucks her hips and growls.

“Lex please... Please fuck me.” Clarke whimpers and tries to free her hands.

Lexa only growls as she releases Clarke's ear lobe and hands “Stay.”

Lexa moves over Clarke body, using her knees to spread Clarke's legs so she can lay between them. She kisses a path down Clarke's neck playfully nipping in spots to get a rise out of Clarke. She starts to nip down Clarke's chest and around the erect nipples purposely ignoring them. Lexa places a hand in the middle of Clarke's chest when she feels the omega arch her back. Lexa swipes her tongue over one of Clarke's nipples only to indulge her slightly.

Lexa can tell Clarke is getting antsy, the moans, the whimpers, the pleas. Lexa kisses down Clarke's body and places a possessive bite on her hip, she runs her tongue over the bite dogging the pain. Lexa places her hand on Clarke's thighs, spreading them further, she can't help inhaling the sweet scent of Clarke's arousal. She take her time kissing the inside of her mates thighs basking the sounds Clarke was making.

Lexa puts her hands around Clarke’s thighs keeping her exposed. Lexa continues to tease Clarke by kissing her folds and then pulling back before Clarke tries to push onto her mouth. Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke's clit, pulling back again. She can here Clarke let out a frustrated growl.

Clarke caves and practically claws at Lexa’s head to keep her where she needs her. She howls when she finally feels Lexa take her clit into her mouth. She cants he hips when Lexa softly takes the bud between her teeth, “Yes Lex! God... Fuck” she yells in pleasure, she know she won't last, not after having Lexa work her up like this. What she doesn’t expect to send her over the edge is when Lexa purrs, Clarke's clit still between her teeth “Lexa! Babe! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Clarke howls through her orgasm. Lexa gently brings Clarke down with slow licks from her entrance, through her fold and placing a gentle kiss on her clit.

Lexa kisses up Clarkes body, humming in the taste of the sweat that blesses Clarke’s skin. She kicks up her neck and kisses along her jaw, she is jut about to kiss her lips when she leans up “You didn’t stay Clarke.” She husks.

Clarke gives her an airy chuckle “Can you blame me Lex? That was torture.” She leans up to chase Lexa’s lips.

Lexa leans in, playfully avoiding Clarke's lips “You challenged me Clarke, in our own bathroom no less.” she kisses Clarke’s lips “You ran your teeth over my...” she kisses Clarke's neck. She moves her hand down to her painfully throbbing cock, giving it a tight squeeze to try and relieve some of the pressure. Lexa lines herself up with Clarke entrance “...Cock” She says thrusting the head of her cock into Clarke.

Clarke relaxes eager for more of Lexa’s throbbing cock. She looks up at Lexa who has the grin of a mad scientist. “Lexa, baby please.” Clarke whines.

Lexa pulls out of Clarke who can only groan, Lexa chuckles at her mate and kisses her neck, “I love you Clarke.”

Clarke takes advantage of Lexa’s love struck state, she wraps one arm around her shoulder and hooks a leg over, flipping them and straddling Lexa. Clarke grins devilishly as Lexa looks at her in shock. “I love you too alpha.” She says with a thrust on Lexa’s abs.

Clarke leans down to capture Lexa’s lips in kiss, she swipes her tongue over Lexa’s lips and is granted immediate entrance, each fighting for dominance over the kiss. Clarke grinds on Lexa trying to distract her from the kiss, but Lexa doesn’t take the bait, Lexa moves her hands to Clarkes hips aiding in the grinding of her hips. Clarke pulls back and rests her forehead against Lexa’s panting for breath, Lexa still moving her hips slowly.

“I need you alpha.” Clarke whimpers, arms moving behind Lexa and holding onto her shoulders and grinds down, hard. Clarke takes Lexa’s ear lobe in her mouth and gives it a gentle tug. Clarke gasps when she feel Lexa rearrange herself so that the head of her is resting at Clarke entrance.

Lexa digs her nails into Clarke milky thighs “Take what you need omega.”

They both howl as Clarke slowly thrusts back onto Lexa’s cock, she whimper when Lexa thrusts up to match Clarke. Clarke burrows her face into neck, licking and biting her scent gland, Lexa moves her hand a grabs Clarke ass, Clarke yelps and sits up taking more of Lexa’s cock inside her, both of them throw their heads back.

“You're very bold my alpha.” Clarke purrs and gently thrusts.

Lexa sits up and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and pulling her close, still matching thrust for thrust. Clarke puts her hands around Lexa’s neck and leans back as far as she can, she clenches her inner walls, pulling the alphas cock with her. Lexa gasps and groans at the new sensation, she leans back and gives a quick and hard thrust into Clarke.

Lexa pulls Clarke back into her “You've never done that before.” She pecks her neck and grabs Clarke's ass to keep her thrusting.

“You aren't the only one who can be bold Lex.” Clarke grins. She pushes Lexa pack onto the mattress and places her hand on Lexa’s chest, raising her hips until only the head of the cock is all that’s inside her. Clarke closes her eyes before slamming back down on Lexa’s cock, moaning as she repeats the action. All Lexa can do is watch, hypnotized by the way Clarke's body moves, how well Clarke takes her, an the beautiful sounds she makes. When Clarke comes down on Lexa’s cock again, Lexa places her hand on her hips and holds her there.

“I want to hear you say it Lex.” Clarke whispers.

Lexa tries to move Clarke to get her to roll her hips “Clarke, move.” She says almost demandingly

“That's not it.” She rolls her hips once just to hear Lexa groan in frustration. “Tell me what you want alpha.”

Lexa just stares at her, waiting for Clarke to give, but Clarke clenches her walls around the alphas cock and the alpha caves “Ride me Clarke, please... Fuck.. Ride me.”

“Who am I to deny my alpha.” Clarke leans down giving Lexa a quick kiss before sitting back up and starts to roll her hips at a quick pace. Clarke can feel the rumble vibrate through Lexa’s chest as her hips move frantically

“Clarke! Holy Fuck!” Lexa gasps grabbing Clarke's thighs.

“Fuck baby! You feel so good!” Clarke moans grinding a little harder feeling a familiar warmth in her belly. She bends to hover over Lexa, resting on her arms to get closer to her ear, still meeting Lexa’s thrusts “Lex... Baby.” She whispers and licks the scent gland. Lexa can only moan in response. “We're home alone” she purrs.

Lexa cants her hips, bottoming out inside Clarke “Yeah we are.”

Clarke licks up her neck and hovers over her mate biting her lip. “I want you to mount me Lex.” Clarke moans as Lexa groans at her mates words.

Lexa wastes no time in flipping them over so she's on top and growls “Whatever you need.”

Lexa flip's Clarke over so she's laying on her stomach, she runs her hands up Clarke's back and moves her hair to one side, exposing Clarke's neck and mating mark. Lexa moves one hand to line herself up with Clarke's wet entrance, she wants to drag this out a little bit more. Lexa puts her hands on Clarke's hips to stop her from raising her hips and they go into full mount. She moves back up the omegas body, resting on her forearms and kissing Clarkes neck, nipping her earlobe and licking her scent gland.

Clarke moans with Lexa’s body on her, “Please alpha. I need you.”

Lexa drags her teeth over the scent gland “I know omega, I know.” She whispers with a small thrust, the head of her cock sliding into Clarke. Clarke whimpers' and tries to raid her hips, but Lexa still won't let her, “You're being very impatient Clarke.”

“Can you blame me Lex? Please alpha. My big, strong sexy alph-“

Clarke is cut off by strong trust into her, moaning in relief at finally being taken by her alpha. Lexa pushes herself off Clarke's back and seating back on her knees bringing Clarkes hips with her, thrusting a little bit harder. Clarke rests herself on her forearms and pushes back into Lexa taking Lexa’s cock fully. Lexa leans over, pressing her front to Clarke’s back and wraps an arm around her stomach.

Lexa takes Clarke in a full mount, holding their bodies together, pounding relentlessly growing as she can feel her knot inflate. Clarke pushes back against Lexa meeting every thrust, she can feel Lexa’s knot pushing against her entrance, she wants it, no needs it, desperately. Clarke moans louder with every buck of their hips, every graze of Lexa’s teeth along her back.

“Oh fuck! Lex! Fuck I need it.” Clarke gasps as Lexa’s knot is pushed in little by little.

Lexa grunts, pushing Clarke into the mattress and leans over her “Say it Clarke” she bare her teeth, ready to take the scent gland in her mouth the moment her knot sinks into Clarke and fills her with her cum.

Clarke’s resolve crumbles and she bares her neck “Knot me Lex. Plea-“ Clarke screams in pleasure as she cums the moment Lexa sinks her knot into her and teeth latch onto her neck. Lexa cums harder into Clarke than she can remember, she slowly grind against Clarke to coax out all of her seed, moaning around the gland as she feels Clarke's walls continue to flutter around her cock, milking her for all she's worth.

Lexa let's go of Clarke’s neck and gently moves them to lay on their sides. She keeps her arm around Clarke keeping her close and starts to purr nuzzling into Clarke, “That, was so worth the wait, and we have a whole weekend of it my omega.”

Clarke places her hand over Lexa’s “We do. But after tat performance, I might need a little while to rest.” She brings their hands up to her mouth and kisses Lexa’s palm. “I'm sorry about the bath though, that looked really good.”

Lexa chuckles “There will be plenty of time for baths Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys.  
> If you feel so inclined you can find me on tumblr floss28, I'm a bit of everything type of person, but I'll happily chat with ya'. Have a good one guys.  
> PBB


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Raven babysit Hunter, Character twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome!!!! Hope you like it!!!

Anya holds Hunter on her hip and his overnight bag over shoulder as she walks back into the living room of her and Raven’s home. She'd been a little nervous about baby sitting, but she knew Lexa was right, babysitting Hunter would make for good practice down the road.

Anya puts his bag in the guest room and puts Hunter down to look around his room for the weekend “It's only for a couple of nights little man, we’ll have fun. I hope.” She says to him. “Rave!” she yells out “Hunter is here.”

Raven walk into the room and sees Anya just standing there watching as Hunter looks around and touches everything he can reach. She walks over to stand next her and crouches down to meet Hunter “You ready for an awesome weekend with your favourite aunties?” Raven smiles at him, as he smiles back. She looks up at Anya who looks like she might shit a brick, “We’ll be fine An, we just feed him and keep him happy. Cake walk.”

Anya cock her brow, “I think there's a little more to it than that Rave.” She smiles and reaches her hand out to Hunter “How about dinner and a movie, yeah?” she asks, taking both his and Raven’s hand and heads toward the kitchen.

They sit Hunter on the couch and put in a movie to keep him occupied while they cook dinner, something quick and easy so he can settle before bed.

“I see what they mean about eating early, we'll eat and in two hours I’m gonna’ be hungry again.” Raven groans.

Anya rolls her eyes and laughs “Babe, you're a bottomless pit, even before having to eat for two, you eat for about twenty-two.” Anya cubes the chicken and starts to fry it up. 

Raven rolls her eyes “I've always been this way.” Raven grins “But I suppose I can try to adjust.” She pretends to be defeated, and picks at the bacon Anya has already cut up before she gets a slap on the hand.

“You're not off to a good start.”

\---

That sit down at the table to eat, Raven basically inhaling her plate, Anya feeding both herself and Hunter, who would much prefer to eat with his hands and get it all over himself than from the fork Anya offers to him. She sighs in defeat and let's Hunter eat with his hands, carefully watching to make sure he doesn’t choke.

“Do you mothers know you eat like a savage?” Anya coos at him “I would've thought Lexa would've taped a fork to your hand before she let one of her pups eat like this.” she and Raven both laugh.

“This,” Raven points her fork towards Hunter while she chews “is all Clarke, aka Messy Mommy.” She laughs a little to hard and begins to choke. She reaches for the glass of water and washed down the food she got stuck in her throat.

“And to think I was worried about Hunter choking, perhaps if you ate like regular wolf and not a vacuum cleaner.” Anya points out sarcastically.

Raven just glares at her mate, “I laughed, perhaps if I wasn’t so funny.” She hoots back with a shrug.

They finish eating and begin to clean up, Anya does the kitchen, while Raven tries to wrangle a squid for bath time, realising now, that bubbles were probably not a good idea. “Geez Hunter, we've sure made a mess huh?” Raven smiles as he giggles and plays with the bubbles. Raven gently washes out his hair, making sure not to get shampoo in his eyes. “on the plus side, we know we're gonna need bath toys, bubbles are messy buddy.” She coos, wiping the hair from his face, “I cant wait to be a mom little man, you'll be a great little cousin.” She grabs a wash cloth and rubs his back, “I know Aunty Anya is a little scared about being a sire, but I know she's going to be great.” Raven rinses the cloth and grabs a tiny hand.

“We’re. We’re gonna’ be great.” Anya speaks, Raven jumps, she didn’t have the slightest clue Anya was behind her.

Anya kneels next to Raven and rest a hand on her thigh and leans in to give her a quick kiss. “I am scared about it, but I'm so excited. I never in a million years would've thought I could have a mate as great as you. Certainly never expected to sire pups.”

Anya scoops up some bubble and gives Hunter a beard “When are you going talk little pup?” She wonders aloud. Anya and Lexa had, had a conversation privately about Hunter didn’t speak, just growled, barked and giggle, but Abby had said he was fine, still Lexa worried.

“Maybe he just isn't ready yet.” Raven states, seeing the concern all over her mates face. “Clarke and Lexa do talk time with him everyday.” She picks Hunter up and puts him on the bath towel and wraps him in another, “We've gotta’ remember An, none of us have at idea what his life was like for the first four months, maybe something was lacking.” She brings the towel over his head and dries his hair “We've gotta be patient. It'll happen when it happens.”

\---

After putting Hunter down for the night Anya and Raven return to the living room t watch a movie before bed. Raven leans against the arm of the couch and Anya rest her head on Ravens stomach. Raven strokes Anya’s hair making the alpha purr in full force. Moments like this, enjoying each others company, content to just be with each other is something Raven has always enjoyed. She's noticed the little changes in Anya since the pups came along, even more so since they found out about Raven’s pregnancy. She's noticed Anya’s alpha shows more and more, the protectiveness, the pheromones, the need to lead by example teaching the pups and playing too, waiting on her omegas hand and foot which is Raven’s favourite.

Anya lifts Raven’s shirt, pressing her ear to the bare flesh, it's still early days, but contact is important nonetheless. She strokes Raven’s side with her thumb, feeling the muscles twitch under each stroke. “ I'm scared I'll do a terrible job Rave.” She says quietly, “Indra and Gustus did a great job of raising us, I'll be lucky if I'm half the parent they are.” Anya’s voice shakes.

Raven scratches the back of Anya’s neck “An, they've raised you to be the alpha you are, you have an opportunity to pass all that on.” Raven shuffle to sit up a little more, “And to pass on your own thing, we don’t have to raise the pup how we were raised, we make it work.” Anya sits up and Raven leans in to rest her for head on her shoulder. 

Anya exhales deeply, “You're right, we do what works for us. I mean, I cant imagine Abby and Jake, or Indra and Gus bet on what their pups would be like Lexa and Clarke are at the moment.” They both laugh, neither could believe that Lexa of all alphas would be on if their pups were alpha, beta or omega.

“Jake for sure would, before Abby stared him to death I bet.” Raven chuckles.

\---

The sound of a howling cry wakes Anya and Raven and they both up sprinting to Hunter like a bullet. They storm into the room and find him under the bed, eyes shut tight and screaming his lungs out.

“Come on little one, you're okay.” Raven says gently, trying to calm him with pheromones. “Please Hunter, come to aunty Rave.”

Hunter only continues to cry, but at least he's stopped screaming. Slowly he starts to crawl towards her open arms, she picks him up and holds him close to her chest and sways gently to sooth him.

It's then that she notices Anya standing by the open window growling deep in her chest. “I didn’t open that.” Her voice shakes.

Anya doesn’t move, just stands there growling “Raven, take Hunter to our room please.”

Raven moves swiftly taking Hunter out of the bedroom hearing the growling get louder. She enters the bedroom and shuts the door, her heart is pounding, her pheromones out of control. She moves over to the bed and sits down, putting Hunter in the middle of the bed, hopefully she can find a way to distract him now that’s he's stopped crying, the only sound coming from him are cute little hiccups. Raven reaches over for the tissues next to the bed to wipe his face “Snot is not my forte Hunter.” She whispers trying not to gag.

Raven jumps at the sound of knocking on the door, she quickly turns, putting her body in front of Hunter and baring her teeth “Rave it's me, I'm coming in.” She relaxes, relieved to hear her mate.

Anya steps into the room, closing the door and leaning against it. “Are you two okay?” she says just loud enough for Raven to hear.

Raven stands and takes a couple of steps towards her mate “Yeah, we're okay.” She waits for Anya to come off the door, not wanting to be too invasive right now. “What the fu- fudge is going on”? She quickly corrects, not wanting Hunter to have any knowledge of the word fuck, Lexa would kill her.

Anya moves of lf the door and quickly steps up to Raven, embracing her in the strongest hug she can muster. “Someone broke the window to get in, obviously running when Hunter screamed.” She takes a deep breath “They just stood there and watched Rave.” Anya squeezes a little tighter “Just stood by the tree and watched thought the window.” Anya feels Ravens body shake in her grip.

“What are we going to do?” Raven asks weakly.

Anya takes a step back keeping a hold of Raven “We'll keep Hunter in here tonight, and we’ll call Lexa in the morn-“ She stops mid sentence, turning up her nose. “Rave since when do you smell like rain on fresh cut grass?” She cocks her brow in confusion, thinking it can only be pregnancy pheromones.

Raven stares at her blankly, “I thought it was you.” Raven leans into Anya’s neck, nothing but the normal Anya smell of pine and burnt wood.

They stare at each other, completely dumbfounded by the smell, but completely content to let it wash over them. They lean in, pressing their foreheads together, basking in the comfort of each other. “Wait.” Anya jolts and steps back peering over Raven’s shoulder, she sees Hunter staring at them, head cocked to one side. She walks over to the bed and kneels in front of him, Anya inhales deeply, but the smell is gone now. She turns to omega “When you picked up that scent, how did you feel?”

Raven frowns in confusion “I felt calm I suppose, relaxed, comforted even.” She moves to kneel down next to Anya, “Why?”

Anya turn back to Hunter and strokes his hair, a proud smile on her face. She pokes his chubby tummy and laughs as his giggle fills the room. Hunter aye down on the bed, finally calm and tire enough he may just fall back to sleep.

Raven lifts him to put him in the middle of the bed, “Why did you ask how I felt?” she turn to Anya who quickly checked the window and made sure everything was still locked.

Anya comes up behind Raven, arms around her waist and hands resting on her tummy, “Hunter, is a Delta, Rave.” Anya chuckles “Lexa is gonna shit, and I'm gonna make a hundred bucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its late and short, and I'm sorry!!!! I hope to have another one out in a couple of days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't see this coming.

Raven wakes to the sun blaring through the curtains and Hunter curled up on top of her chest and Anya’s laying into her side. She smiles happily, she can't wait for moments like this, curled up in bed with her own family. Raven gently moves Hunter to cuddle into Anya, quietly making her way to the bathroom before venturing into the kitchen.

looking through the cupboards, she settles on waffles, nice and easy. As she gets everything ready to go, the fruit bowl catches her eye _”You need to eat more fruit Raven.”_ she can hear Indra’s voice in the back of her head. She sighs in defeat and pulls out the chopping board, deciding a bit of everything should be alright.

As Raven starts to plate up she hears little feet running towards her, as well as heavier steps, Anya is up too. “Perfect timing you too.” She grins picking up Hunter and holding him on her waist, “I bet you're starving huh?” she nods, encouraging Hunter to do the same.

Anya looks at the plates of food, noticing the fruit Raven cut up, “Babe, what's that?” She points to the berries and bananas on top of the waffles.

Raven shoots a glare at her “It's fruit Anya. Obviously.” She says sarcastically.

Anya just chuckles “I know that, what is doing on your plate?”

Raven waves her hand at her mate, taking Hunter and his plate to the table before getting her own and sitting back down. As she cuts up the waffle for Hunter she notices the questioning look Anya is still giving her, she groans “Indra said I need to eat more healthy food, apparently anything that comes out of a deep fryer is not a sustainable diet.”

Anya nods in silent victory, she knew Raven would listen if it came from Indra rather than herself. She watches Raven feed Hunter who isn't eating with his hands, its not all over his face and isn't decorating the floor. She is awe of them, how scoops the little bits off his chin, and how Hunter sits with mouth open wide waiting for more. She reaches for her phone to get a photo before their little bubble bursts. While she has her phone out she fires off a quick text to Lexa.

 **To Lexa:** Hey Lexa, hate to burst the sex bubble your are undoubtedly in, someone broke in last night, jimmied the window open. We're all okay, Hunter is fine too, he's a very happy boy this morning. I'll fix it today and we'll talk about it tomorrow.

Anya looks back to Raven and Hunter, who seem happy to just eat. Both look at her suddenly when her phone dings.

 **To Anya:** Fucking what?! Did they do anything to any of you? Do you know who it was?

Anya huffs, she knows shit will hit the fan, she knew it would after it happened, but with Lexa becoming pack leader, her alpha dynamic has changed, she doesn’t just look out for Clarke an their pups, she has to look out for everyone else now too, Anya won't let her carry all that.

 **To Lexa:** Lex, we're fine, calm down okay. Nobody was hurt, Raven and Hunter were a little shaken, but they're fine. I have an idea, the scent they left behind was pretty rank.

Anya looks up, Raven still staring at her “It's Lex, she's a little...” She looks at Hunter before going back to Raven “... Upset. About last night, but we will handle it.” She smiles reassuringly

 **To Lexa:** Don't stress Lexa. You know I won't let anything happen. I'll fix the window, and take the dynamic duo out for the day. I've got this Lex.

Anya stands, taking the dishes to the sink, she walks back to her mate and kisses her cheek before moving to kiss Hunter’s head. “I'm gonna’ get changed and fix the window. I'll give Gus a call, see if he's heard anything.” She shouts walking down the hall.

Raven takes Hunter to the guest room to change him “We're gonna have some fun today Hunter, not too sure what we can do, but the world is ours.” She smiles.

Raven looks at Hunter as she puts his little jacket on, his face full of worry, “What's the matter buddy? You don't want to wear it?” she asks gently, she watches him shake his head, “Okay, well maybe a jumper?” receiving another shake of his head. “Okay, okay, we can work something out.” She takes the jacket off, folding it and putting back in his bag.

They both jump at the sound of something at the window, turning quickly only to sigh in relief when they see Anya standing there smiling stupidly and waving erratically. Hunter giggles and waddles over to wave back at her. Raven just rolls her eyes and shakes her head “You are an idi-“ she stops herself, noticing how hard it is not to swear or say something that might be bad in front of a pup. “You're a silly.” She goes with instead, she sounds like an idiot now.

\---

Deciding to take full advantage of the warmer weather, Anya true to her word, takes Raven and Hunter to the park. Turns out it had been a great idea, Anya sits on the park bench, watching Raven and Hunter chase the birds, she can't help but smile them. At the same time she can't help but be cautious after last night, scoping out to make sure they aren't being watched or followed.

She wants her nose to be wrong, but the figure near tree all but confirmed it was Bellamy. She knows she has to keep Raven safe without being over baring, but she knows Octavia might be the bigger issue in this situation, always having a soft spot for her idiot brother, even after what had planned for them. She dreads the conversation they all need to have tomorrow.

Anya is pulled from her thoughts when she sees Raven and Hunter walking towards her. “It would seem that hunger has taken over the need to chase birds, can we go get something to eat?” Raven chuckles at her.

Anya smiles “You bet, anything in mind?

“There's that new place down the road, apparently make the best burger.” Raven grins.

Anya just rolls her eyes “Of course it's burgers.”

\---

Lexa paces the living room, she knows she has to do something, weather the pack agree or not, its her pack and it's one thing to go after her sister and her mate, its another to do it when her pup is in the house.

Clarke watches on unsure of what to do. She does the only thing she can think, she stands and engulfs her mate. They just stand there, holding onto each other. Clarke let's her omega do its job, calm her alpha, support her. “We'll be okay Lex, Anya said they were fine, we can take care of this tomorrow, let's just sit and calm down.” Clarke nuzzles he neck.

“How Clarke? How am I supposed to calm when someone like Bellamy of all, breaks into my sisters home, where our son is?!” She whispers into Clarke’s hair, stress finally taking its toll on her.

Clarke forces her to sit down on the couch and knees in front of her, taking Lexa’s face in her hands “Okay Lex, we'll fix this, I'll send out a group text and we'll take care of it right now.” Clarke moves to go get her phone when she feels Lexa grab her wrist.

“Wait.” Lexa rushes out “Let's just wait, let's see if they make another move, before we do anything, Anya said they're fine, so let's wait.” She watches as Clarke nods and sits next to her, cuddling into her side.

\---

Octavia sits in her car, she knows meeting Bellamy is a stupid idea, but a small part misses him. She couldn't believe he was stupid enough to come back here let alone reach out, but here she is, going behind her friends backs and lying to her mate about where she was going, she'd told Lincoln she needed to pick up some “things” he knew that usually meant girl things he didn't want to know about.

She waits fifteen minutes before her car door opens and her brother jumps in the passenger side, Murphy and Finn in the back. She shoots them all a glare.

“You didn’t say anything about bringing those two, but we need to make this quick, so what do you want?” Octavia stare back at her brother, she doesn’t want to get caught with them.

Bellamy shuffle in the seat felling all eyes on him “Okay well, we’ve come home, to stay this time, and well, by the mark on your neck I'd guess you mated Lincoln.” He throws a question glance at her, his suspicions confirmed with a nod. “We want to be part of a pack O, we've gone from place to place, practically as mutts, but this home, we belong here. I thought, maybe you could help us?” He asks like a scared pup.

Octavia stare dumbly at him “What do you want me to do Bell, Lexa is never, ever going to let any of you run in our pack, not after the start you all got off to.” She feels sympathy for them, she never thought her brother would be considered a mutt.

Finn leans forward over the centre console “What does Lexa have to do with this?” Venom heavy in his tone.

Octavia rolls her eyes at him “Lexa is pack leader, who gets to be part of the pack, is ultimately up to her.”

Bellamy looks at her with a blank expression “But I'm your brother, they're my friends, we're family O” He all but pleads with her.

“That doesn’t mean shit Bell, before Clarke had her pup, Lexa’s biologicals showed up, thinking that the pup would be their ticket into the pack they missed out on, she had them run out of town in days!” she rushes out to them. Her head snaps to Finn after he made an almost whining noise.

He looks at her defeated “Clarke has a pup?”

“So what are we supposed to do, just wonder around packless?” Murphy finally speaks up.

“Look, I can get in shit just for talking to you guys.” She sits back in her car placing her head on the head rest “Did any of you break into Anya and Raven’s late night?” She has to ask, Clarke was manic this morning, but she can't help Bellamy if it was any of them.

Bellamy looks at Finn and Murphy, both shaking their heads “No, none of us even know where any of you live, that’s why we’re meeting in your car. Why?”

“Someone broke into their home, Anya thinks it was you, Lexa wants your head.” She tells them honestly. “If I can talk to Clarke, maybe she can convince Lexa it wasn’t you.”

They all look at her confused “Why wouldn't you be able to talk to her?” Finn pipes up, always having a thing for Clarke, another Alpha having her still makes his blood boil.

Octavia glares at him, knowing exactly what he's implying “Clarke and Lexa are having some down time without the pups, that’s kind of over since this happened.” She looks at the time on her phone “Shit I have to go, don’t do anything stupid, I'll talk to Clarke.” The moment the trip is out she speeds off home, that taking a little longer than she wanted. She has no idea how she's going to explain anything that just happened. Octavia desperately wants to believe him, but how does she convince everyone else of that?

\---

Clarke lays on the back deck reading and enjoying the warmth and the quiet that surrounds her, Lexa wanted to squeeze in a quick workout to hopefully rid her body of the anger pumping through her, Clarke on her behalf only encouraged it. Unfortunately her quiet time is cut way too short by the sound of her phone.

 **To Clarke:** Hey Clarke, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I did something really stupid, we really need to talk.

Clarke just stares at the screen and huffs, everything that could go wrong on her quiet weekend seems to be doing just that.

 **To O:** You aren't O, its okay. What's wrong?

The reply is almost immediate

 **To Clarke:** I spoke with Bell, Finn and Murphy were with him. They didn't break to Anya and Raven’s. I know why they're back too, the want to be part of the pack.

Clarke’s stomach drops, she can't believe what she's reading, how could Octavia be so stupid.

 **To O:** You're right, you did do something stupid. Lexa is never going to believe that, Anya said it was Bell, and after what they put us through, she won't let them near the pack. Why would you see him? Fuck O!

Clarke’s blood boils, she knows Octavia can get in some serious shit, but she has information, maybe her only saving grace right now.

 **To Clarke:** He is still my brother Clarke. Maybe you could talk to her though Clarke please, maybe not part of the pack, but maybe there is a pack they can a part of.

Clarke can't believe what she's reading, how can this be happening right now. She has to tell Lexa, this is a disaster.

 **To O:** Holy fuck O!

She realises there aren't words right now, she gets off the chair and runs inside “Lexa!” she yells through the house, nearly tripping over the shoes at the back door. “Lexa!” She tries again, them remembers, the music will be going. She sprints to the workout room and bangs on the door. Giving up on waiting she slams the door open, the music is blaring and Lexa is drying herself off, she doesn’t have time to be distracted. She walks over to the stereo and turns it off.

She turns back to Lexa “We really need to talk about the shit storm hits.”

Lexa looks at her mate worried and confused “What's going on?” She can see the anger on Clarke’s face.

Clarke goes to take a step towards Lexa but stops herself, instead she unlocks her phone and reaches out for Lexa to take it. She watches as Lexa take a few careful steps, not wanting to startle Clarke. Clarke watches Lexa carefully take the phone and scroll through the messages.

Lexa looks up from the phone and hands it back, she takes a deep breath “Okay, this is what's going to happen,” she pauses, taking another breath “I'll tell Anya to take Hunter to Indra and Gus’ and get her and Raven, Lincoln and Octavia to meet us by the river.” She puts her shirt back on. “And tell O, to get Bellamy, Finn and Murphy there too.”

Clarke quickly follows after her “Wait Lex, what are you going to do?” worry fills Clarke’s voice.

Lexa stops in her tracks “I will not have them in this pack Clarke, I will not have them hurt anyone else that I love.”

Clarke takes Lexa’s hands in hers “Hey, we're on the same side Lexa, we will stand by the decision you make okay, but are you sure you want to do this now?” she squeezes her hands

Lexa looks in the blue eyes that ground her “What would you have me do Clarke?” she furrows her brows.

“I don't know, but I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Clarke stresses, six Alpha’s and three Omegas could be a disaster.

They stand there in the middle if the room, just trying to read each other, trying to drown out the world. They hear Lexa’s phone ding with a text, but neither are prepared to move, it can wait. But it shouldn't.

 **To Lexa:** Hey Lexa, it's Ontari. Just a heads up, Bellamy and his mutts are on their way there. Be warned, they've left a huge mess behind them, one that will catch up to them. Keep your pack close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and it somewhat makes up for my absence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small flashback.  
> Lexa and Octavia meet with Bellamy, Finn and Murphy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I hope that maybe this chapter and the next might make up for it. A few warning tags are gonna be added and I'll put in some warnings, so just keep an eye out.

Lexa leans over the kitchen counter staring at her phone, reading and rereading the messages from Ontari. Turns out. Where Bellamy, Finn and Murphy went, trouble was sure to follow, she wouldn’t risk the pack, the Omegas, and certainly not the pups, for anything. She decides it's time for action, time to finish this once and for all.

**To Octavia:** Octavia, meet me by the river in twenty minutes, tell your brother to be there too.

She doesn’t stick around before writing a quick note for Clarke and leaving it on the coffee table for when she wakes up. She leans over the sleeping Omega and kisses her forehead “I love you Clarke.” She whispers into the skin. She grabs her car keys and heads for the door before glancing back at her mate asleep on the couch. She closes the door behind her and jumps in her car, she knows this is crazy, but it's her job to protect the pack. She's about to turn the key when her phone goes off.

**From Octavia:** Okay. On my way, and so are they.

**From Ontari:** We’re on the way, should be there tomorrow morning

Lexa turns the key, backs out of the driveway and heads towards the river, where the only back up she has is Octavia.

_Lexa takes a steady breath as she looks down at the bloody body of Finn, her arms shake, her hands bloody, the smell of fear penetrates her nostrils. Snapping out of her rage filled haze she turns to see Clarke curled up in the corner of the looker room. She calms herself before carefully approaching the Omega._

_“Clarke?” she whispers “Are you okay?” only receiving a nod in return. “Will you let me take you home, or is there someone who can come and get you?”_

_“Can you please take me home?” Clarke’s voice cracks and looks into the forest green eyes._

_“Of course Clarke.” Lexa replies gently and offers her hand for Clarke to take. She notices the Omega is hesitant, she gives Clarke a warm smile and pumps as much calming pheromones as she can, she wants to prove to Clarke that everything okay, that she can be trusted._

_Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and is slowly helped up, wobbling on her legs a little she feels Lexa move a hand to her waist to steady her. She takes a deep breath feeling the warmth of Lexa’s body surge through her, carefully she looks up to see Lexa is already staring at her with a slight grin on her face. Clarke shakes her head “Maybe we should go?” Clarke whispers, knowing full well she doesn’t need the warmth to spread between her legs right now._

_Lexa gives her a quick nod, hands still intertwined they head to Lexa’s car. She can't help but smile feeling Clarke’s hand in hers as they walk, it feels like they’ve been doing forever, like their hands were made for each others. She gives Clarke’s hand a reassuring squeeze and opens the door for her._

_They make it to Lexa’s car and Clarke hops in the passenger side, when Lexa gets in the drives side Clarke speaks “Thank you for this Lexa, I know you don't have to do this, but I really appreciate it.”_

_Lexa smiles in return “There's no need to thank me Clarke, I just want to make sure you get home safely.” Lexa pauses and bites the inside of her mouth gripping the steering wheel a little tighter “I'm sorry you had to see me like that, usually I'm a little more controlled than that, but when I heard you yell for help, I guess I kind off lo-“_

_“Lexa it's okay” Clarke cuts her off “Usually I can defend myself, but he snuck up on me. I'm just lucky you were there.” Clarke glances out the window “I've told him no, over and over again, Finn, Bellamy and Murphy want their own pack and Raven, O, and I have been caught in the middle of something we want nothing to do with.” Clarke takes a breath, she doesn’t need to look at Lexa to know that she is listening. “Not that I don’t want to be part of a pack, It's just that, I have a choice and I'll make it when I'm ready.”_

Lexa pulls up to the trail that leads to the river. Turning the car off and stepping out, she takes a deep breath taking in everything the secluded area has to offer, the breeze through the trees the birds chirping, the smell of the woods filling her senses. Lexa opens her eyes and stares down the trail and spots Octavia's car and crappy Blue sedan that must belong to any one of the mutts. She steadies herself mask her face and starts to walk confidently down the trail.

Lexa comes to a clearing seeing Octavia standing as far from Bellamy, Finn and Murphy as possible, she internally rolls her eyes, she should have known Bellamy wouldn’t come on his own. She looks to Octavia who looks like she might pass out, and ten to Bellamy who is the only one of the trip that will look at her.

“I'm not prepared to make any decisions right now, certainly not without talking to the rest of the pack.” She glares at Bellamy, frighting the urge to rip his face off. “We’re all going to sit down tomorrow and talk about this,” she waves her finger at all of them “and we'll go from there.” She watches as the mutts take her words in, seeming unhappy with the lack of decision Finn, out of all of them is the first to speak.

“So we're all out here so you could tell us you haven't decided on anything?” He looks at Octavia widening his eye “I thought you said you'd talk to Clarke, that she would talk to Lexa?”

Octavia goes to speak, but Lexa cuts her off swiftly “Me and Clarke did talk.” She snaps at him “And right now, Clarke is the only reason none of you are bleeding right now.” She stares him down noticing Bellamy stand and walk over to his friend. Lexa turns her head and bares her teeth, releasing as much Alpha pheromones as she can while standing her ground and waiting for Bellamy’s submission. When it finally comes, along with a small whine she speaks again. “We're meeting at the old slaughter house tomorrow morning at eleven. I expect you three to be there.” She growls and snaps her teeth in Finn’s direction, grinning as he flinches. She turns and starts to walk away and turns her head “Octavia, now.” She orders.

Lexa sets as ready pace up the trail and listens to Octavia’s steps behind her, when they come to Octavia car she come to an shocking stop, turning to face the tiny Omega, Lexa closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I know he is your brother, and for some stupid reason you still care about him.” She sighs “You, you are my family O, you are my brother's mate, you are a part of this pack, this family, your protection is of the most importance. What you did yesterday, meeting with them, was stupid. Then trying to get Clarke to get to me, even more stupid.” She locks eyes with her friend and watches her bottom lip quiver. “You had information and you set this up today, that is your only saving grace right now.” She notes Octavia nod her head, Lexa steps back at slowly walks to her car “I have lots of grass that needs to be cut Octavia,” she shouts. “If I we're you, I'd want to get started before the rain comes.”

\---

Clarke groans and stretches herself awake. Taking a deep breath in, her eyes flutter open. She sits up and looks around, the house is quiet, too quiet, she sniffs the air, Lexa has been gone a while, she glances down to pick up her phone and sees a note with her name on it, picking it up she begins to read it.

_**Clarke, I've gone with O down to the river to meet with Bellamy. There's a plan and I promise to explain everything when I get home. Please don’t stress, I wont be long. I love you.** _

Clarke can feel her heart pounding in her chest and her blood boil, she knows Lexa can handle herself, but to go with just Octavia infuriates her. She grabs her phone to call her mate. She pushes the call and hears a call pull up. Holding the phone to her ear she rushes to the window, moving the curtain aside she sees Lexa’s car, she ends the call and moves towards the front door.

Clarke opens the door and sees her mate stop dead in her tracks. Fury builds in the pit of her stomach, she wants to yell and scream at the brunette for being a moron, instead she turns on her heels and walks away to head up the stairs. She makes it up about five steps when she hears the front door click shut and turns back around and walks back down. She watches as Lexa tries to study her.

Clarke throws her head back and stares at the ceiling trying to calm herself. When she realises it isn't working she snaps. “Holy fuck Lex!” Clarkes shakes her head. “Could you have done anything stupider? What part of going out there to meet him was a good idea? What if something had happened to either of you?” Clarke fires off, tears in her eyes and she step closer to her mate and falling into the sting arms of the alpha. She basks in calming scent Lexa releases. “Bellamy is crazy Lex, and you still went, you could've done it by text.” Clarke sobs.

Lexa runs her hand up and down Clarke’s back, “I know, Clarke. I needed them to see how serious I am, but I needed time too.” she whispers. Lexa looks into Clarke’s questioning eyes. “I was talking with an old friend this morning, Ontari. Bellamy, Finn and Murphy were in the town where she and her mate are, and apparently caused some serious problems.” Lexa pauses, wondering if she should tell Clarke what they had done. “They are on their way here. We're all meeting at the old slaughter house tomorrow. Raven, Hunter and Avery will go to your parents while this is being dealt with.” She tries to sound reassuring.

Clarke looks at her dumbfounded “And then what Lex? They're going to be out numbered, they aren't going to do anything!” Clarke yells. “Fuck, one of them is surely stupid enough to have a gun.” She shakes her head and steps out of Lexa grasp. “What's your plan here? Are you going to tell everyone or are we all going in blind?”

Lexa goes to step forward and quickly thinks better of it, Clarke wants the space, and Lexa will give it to her. “The only ones the will be going in blind are the mutts.” Lexa sighs and looks into the raging blue of her mates eyes. “They haven't done anything here, to us, except break open a window. What they did up North is far worse. I cant hand out a punishment, but Ontari can. What I can do, is keep them here long enough for Ontari to get here.” She watches as Clarke’s goes from listening to annoyed.

“Lexa, what did the do up North?” Clarke pleads

Lexa takes a small step forward and reaches out for her mate, she wants to protect Clarke from things like this, but know she can't. She drops her hand, closes her eyes and sighs “They've been trying to steal Omega's, Clarke.” Lexa takes a deep breath, there's no going back now “They've attempted to force them into mating.”

They words linger, heavy in the air as Clarke tries to make sense of everything. She knew that when they were younger that a pack is what Bellamy, Finn and Murphy had wanted, she didn’t know that they would go this far. She remembers the conversations the she and Lexa had about such crimes, but Lexa said she couldn’t enforce the punishment, but Ontari can.

“You once said that the punishment here for something as bad as that, is death, Lexa.” Clarke furrows her brow “What will Ontari do to them?” she asks apprehensively almost scared of the answer.

“She'll castrate them Clarke.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while huh. Some writers block. Some laziness. Mostly distract... Oh look! A butterfly!!!!

Lexa had woken early after a restless night trying to plan how today would play out. She knew what Ontari would do, what she didn’t know was what Bellamy, Finn and Murphy would do, whether they show and pull something stupid, or if they would show at all. Another part of her worried about Clarke, would she want to be there? Should she convince her not to be? 

They had talked extensively about what would happen, how the castration would happen, what exactly would be cut off of them. The look of disgust on Clarke’s face when she heard that Ontari would use an old rusty blade to remove their alphahood, in what way that was, was up to Ontari. 

After laying there, motionless for a few more moment she figured she may as well get up, there were still a few things to do before anything had to happen. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head mindful to be quiet so she didn’t wake Clarke before she absolutely needed to. Lexa slowly and quietly made her way to the bathroom to get herself started. What Lexa wasn’t aware of though, was that Clarke was already awake having had as much sleep as Lexa had that night. 

Clarke had been restless for a lot of reasons, the obvious being that she would have to see Finn and his kicked puppy look, as well as Bellamy who was like a brother to her once upon a time, and Murphy, who just seemed to exist with them. There was also this Ontari character, someone who Lexa said was a friend, yet their paths haven't crossed once, she was going to be here, in their home, and to perform a castration. Yeah, none of this seemed odd at all. On the upside her pups would be safe, Hunter and Avery will be safe with Abby and Jake. As well as Raven, if anything happened to the pregnant omega the pack wouldn’t forgive themselves.

Today would be hard, for anyone who had to deal with what their pack was about to go through. Clarke wondered to herself if she should even be there? Would Lexa want her there? Was it something that she could deal with? Most importantly, would being there make things harder, for everyone?

Clarke needed to get out of head about all of this, needing a distraction and take the nervous edge off, luckily she could still hear the shower running, she was going to make the best of this morning before the day turned ugly. If the best thing to happen today was morning shower sex with her alpha, then she was going to make the most of it. She quickly throws the blankets off and speeds to the bathroom, quietly opening the door to a roam full of steam and every surface fogged up _it doesn’t need to be so hot in here_ she quickly takes off her clothes and steps toward the shower, it may be steamy, but she can see that Lexa has her back to her. Taking full advantage she slowly opens the door, steps in, and closes it again.

She stands there, taking in the beautifully sculptured back or her mate, the bulging muscles tense with stress, her head down, water flowing in every groove. Simply too hard to resist, Clarke steps towards her mate, moulding her front to Lexa’s back and wrapping her arms around her waist, enjoying just being close to her.

”I didn’t mean to wake you, I'm getting less stealthy with age” Lexa tries to joke, she knows she isn't even that old, 26, is not old and knows full well that stealth and age aren't mutually exclusive.

Clarke squeezes her a little tighter and kisses her shoulder blade, gentle butterfly kisses dancing across tanned skin. “We both know that's not true, you're incredibly stealthy. Like level ninja.” Clarke chuckles into Lexa’s back. “I was already awake, thought it might be nice to join you,” Clarke moves her hand to Lexa’s waist and gently runs her finger up her sides and over her shoulders “thought we could both use a little distraction”

Lexa relaxes into the touch almost instantly, sometimes she doesn’t realise how much she just needs the omegas touch, like all of a sudden everything that has been wrong her down is gone, never existed and will never return. Until it does. She turns her body to face Clarke, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her into the water, Clarkes eyes close as water runs down her face and Lexa presses their foreheads together. She knows the kind of distraction Clarke came in here with and as much as she would love to indulge, the kind of distraction she needs, is to just be with her mate. To be in her lovers arms. To just pretend for a moment that right now is all that matters.

After what feels like only seconds, the water starts to turn cold, being completely lost in each other time has passed them by. They quickly turn off the water, dry off and get dressed, the time together in the shower was wonderful, but again the atmosphere is tense.

”Do you want me to start breakfast and you call your parents and find out how the boys are?” Lexa asks, trying to find anything else to talk about that has nothing to do with castrating or mutts.

Clarke can smell how worried her alpha is, she can tell Lexa doesn’t want to talk about it, she knows they need to, but she can't push. “Sure, sounds like a plan. Everyone will be here soon, after I've called, I'll come down and help.” She spoke softly and watched as Lexa nodded and left to make a start. She picks up her phone and calls Abby.

\---

Lexa is flipping and stirring and cracking all at once. Agreeing to make breakfast for some of the pack and two guests, on her own was not her smartest moves. _Alphas, crazy to mate devour their plate_ she cracks a nerdish smile at herself she likes to thinks she's pretty clever. The sound of someone knocking on the front door brings her back. She about to turn the hot plates down but not before she here Clarke yell “I've got it!” and goes back to cooking, keeping her ears perked, just in case.

Clarke is half way down the stairs when there's a knock on the door, she can even through the frosted glass that it isn't someone she knows, which means it must be Ontari and her mate. She can smell that Lexa is cooking up a storm, she doesn’t want Lexa to burn the house down, “I've got it!” she calls out and heads straight for the door. Clarke quickly checks herself, runs her hands down her front, brushes the hair from her face and opens the door.

\---

Anya puts her hand on Ravens knee, it hasn't stopped jigging since they got in the car. She knows her omega is anxious, she's tried to calm her down, there was sex, food, a hot shower which inevitably ended in more sex and still, her leg won't stop.

“Raven, please, sit still. I know that this isn't easy, I know you would much rather come with us, but you need to be here, where you are safe. If you weren't pregnant I wouldn’t have an issue, but you are, and I'm not risking it and I know deep down you wouldn’t either.” She pleads. Hoping to get through to her before they get to Abby and Jake’s. She knew that Indra and Gustus would be there, mostly to play with the pups, but also as back up if the young pack needed help or if things got crazy and they needed to move somewhere else.

Raven turns to face her mate, worry all over her face “I know, I know. You can all take care of each other, I just feel like I should be there, like it's the end and they’ll finally get what they deserve” She stops bouncing her leg and laces their hands together as Anya pulls up to the Griffin home, Abby and Indra waiting out front.

Raven leans over and gives her alpha a quick kiss, not because she's upset, but because she will only give Anya the rest when she comes home safe. She steps out of the car and Anya winds down the window and yells out “I'll bring back some ball for a hacky sack if you're good! I'll know! Abby will tell me!” She can see the look of disgust on Abby and Indra’s face, but Raven is laughing, that’s exactly what they need. They give each other a quick smile and Anya pulls out and drives off, on her way to Lexa’s. She knows she'll be back with Raven soon, but it isn't soon enough.

\---

Bellamy was pacing, he was anxious, he was angry, he was annoyed. He'd come all this way and all he has is “meet us at the slaughterhouse”. It seemed unfair, they'd been everywhere looking for a place to belong, it wasn’t until they went north that things got hairy. A pretty omega, darker skin, thick mane of hair and beautiful chocolate eyes by the name of Costia really caught his attention. The more she rejected his advances, the harder he tried. He knew he should've backed off, but he _had_ to have her. Finn and Murphy were the same, two pretty omegas, one who happened to be mated, to a pack leader no less. But when trouble hit, they'd run, they had to come home, they had to take the chance.

Something was off, why a slaughterhouse? Why somewhere secluded? He knew it. Murphy was the first one to put it out, only Lexa came to talk to them, Octavia had to set it up, and wanted to meet today, why not just do it then and there? Lexa is pack leader after all, her word is law. The more he thought about it, the more it ate away at him.

“Maybe we should leave.” Finn said startling Bellamy from his thoughts, he was just as on edge, he wanted to see Clarke, his Clarke, not the Clarke that had mated Lexa Woods, not the Clarke that pups to Lexa Woods. No, not that Clarke. “This isn't right, they're up to something, we should just go.”

”Where would we go?” Bellamy says, his voice heavy with anger. “We've been everywhere, Finn.” He paused, his anger bubbling further to the surface “Maybe if you didn’t pursue the pack leaders mate, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Bellamy’s eyes connect with Finn’s almost like he wants to attack, but before he could make any move, Finn spoke up.

“Yeah, sure, and you're completely innocent in all this Bellamy, you wanted that Costia girl just as bad, and you almost killed her! Finn puffs his chest out, he isn't going to let himself be the only one to blame. “They aren't going to let us in their pack, Bell. Not after everything.”

Bellamy contemplates Finn’s words, like he might actually run. If they run, they have nowhere to go, if they stay and Lexa says no, they have nowhere to go. Or Finn is right and this is set up. “Okay” he pauses, taking a deep breath “This is what we're going to do...”

\---

The door opens to reveal their new guests, Clarke stands there for a moment, a little dumbfounded, she didn’t expect Ontari, an alpha to be so... Not what she expected. Ontari was shorter, slim build but muscular, lightly tanned and hair that was black as night, certainly pretty though. Next to her was her mate, Luna she was sure her name was, tall, tanned and hair as thick as the forest they run through as wolves, and just as stunning as Ontari.

Clarke recovers quickly she doesn’t know how ling she's been standing there like an idiot. “S-sorry” she stutters out “I'm Clarke, you must be Ontari and Luna,” Clarke opens the door and invites them “Lex is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.” She smiles politely at them.

Orntari and Luna both nod and step in the house “It's lovely to finally meet you Clarke, Lexa has told me a lot about you” Ontari spoke kindly. “She did say you were gorgeous. She didn’t mention this gorgeous though.” She helps when her mate elbows her side.

”Don't mind her Clarke,” Luna said “she's friendly, and flirty, but certainly appreciates a pretty wolf when she sees one,” Luna turned to Ontari “How I locked you down, I'll never know.” Luna doesn’t want Clarke to feel like Ontari has her eye on her, she isn't that type of alpha, just friendly.

Clarke just smiles and plays it off, she'll take the compliment and run with it. “It's all fine. You guys had a long trip, you must be starved, follow me into the kitchen and we'll get you a plate.” Clarke leads them into the kitchen, plates stacked with food, _Lexa must have thought an army was coming_ “Lex, our guests are here.”

Lexa quickly turns on her feet and comes face to face with old friends, she quickly turns everything off, moves around the island and engulfs Ontari in a hug. They haven't seen each other in long years, probably just before Lexa was taken in by Indra and Gustus, but always tried to keep in touch.

”Look at you! All grown up! Big bad pack leader” Ontari tries to get out through Lexa’s crushing hug.

Lexa let's go and moves onto Luna, not hugging her as tightly, she doesn’t want to be too imposing. “Like you can talk, you're pack leader as well, even if it were an unfortunate situation. We were sad to hear about your parents.” Lexa spoke to her gently. Ontari’s parents had passed in a terrible accident, the details were fuzzy, but nobody ever pushed for more information, just accepted it and tried to move on.

Each of them grab a plate and move to the dinning table. It isn't long before Anya, Lincoln and Octavia arrive. The conversation they were all dreading has come to a front, they need to be united, they all need to understand, they all need to get through this.

Ontari stood from the table to address everyone, the look on everyone faces shows that this isn't going to be enjoyable. “So, we all know why we're here and I know none of us are going to like it, but up north, castration is our way. Death is too easy, they go unpunished, castration is something they have to live with for the rest of their lives. They've taken a part of their victims, we take a part of them.” She says with such conviction, there's no sugar coating it. “Force mating, or attempting a force mating results in cutting off their dicks, it's that simple. They'll be useless, and in no way be able to hurt another wolf the way they already have.” She listens to the collective gasps around the room. She nods to the room and sits back down.

“Isn't that a bit cruel?” Octavia pipes up, one of those wolves is her brother and the idea of hurting him doesn’t sit well with her.

Before Ontari can speak again, Lexa steps in, “That's why I’m asking that you don't come with us Octavia, Bellamy is your brother.” Lexa looks down at the table running her fingers along the polished wood before speaking again “Ontari can remove his... Alphahood, or, I can kill him. I don’t care that he said he didn’t break into Anya and Raven’s, but he did and you know it too.” The anger about it still raging inside her.

Octavia wants to scream, tell them to think of something else. Anything else. Instead, she stands, politely excuses herself and walks away, heading for the bathroom. Everyone silently agreeing to give her a minute.

\---

Bellamy, Finn and murphy were agreement, they weren't going to meet Lexa’s pack at the slaughterhouse, they were going to stay in this shitty hotel room and wait for Lexa to come to them, meet them on their terms. He sends off a message to Octavia explaining what he wants, and to only show Lexa.

\---

Octavia dries her face trying to calm herself, she can still hear everyone talking, sometimes yelling, but it's because of her idiot brother. She grabs the door handle when her phone dings. She reaches it from her pocket, it's Bellamy. She quickly reads it, her heart pounding, palms sweaty and wants to throw up. She quickly runs back into the kitchen and hands her phone to Lexa.

**To Octavia:** _For Lexa’s eyes only! I will only meet with you, you are the one that makes the decision. I'll send you the address in 15 minutes. We know your pups are with Abby and Jake. If you don’t come alone, you'll find us there, but you won't find your pups._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what ya' think. If something is amiss, please let me know 
> 
> Cheers  
> PBB.


End file.
